Cuentos para una noche blanca
by AppleNinde
Summary: Un mundo de sentimientos, una sola forma de expresión. Dedicatoria: A mi ángel: vives en mis letras y duermes en mi alma.
1. Cenizas

Una joven con el rostro demacrado, sostenía una taza de café entre sus manos y tenía la mirada perdida en los grumos de azúcar. Esperaba a su cita, al mismo tiempo que su pierna derecha temblaba de los nervios. Justo antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida, apareció un joven de complexión robusta y sin decir una sola palabra se sentó frente a ella. La mirada del hombre estaba llena de rencor, odio y un profundo dolor.

Ella elevo su vista, lo que dejo ver sus enormes orbes cafés hinchados que se llenaron de lágrimas:

—Gra-gracias por venir—dijo con dificultad, enrojeciendo por la vergüenza.

—No debes de agradecerme nada—musito oscamente el joven—¿Qué quieres?

—Yo—trago saliva—ne-necesito explicarte…

—No necesitas explicarme nada—le interrumpio enseguida—, todo ha quedado muy claro—desvió su mirada.

—Por favor Santiago, escúchame—le suplico con la voz temblorosa. El no podía verla, sabía que si la miraba a los ojos caería ante su triste mirada, tenía que ser fuerte.

—¿Qué me vas a explicar? ¿eh?—inquirió con enfado tratando de mantener la voz baja y sin quebrarse—¿Qué te estabas cogiendo a otro en mi cama?—pregunto con furia. Ella volvió a llorar, era demasiado doloroso escuchar el rencor y odio en su voz.

—¡No quise hacerlo! ¡Nunca quise hacerte daño!—sollozo, limpiando sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

—¡Por favor Leslie!—se burló—Eso hubieses pensado mientras besabas a ese gilipollas—menciono con frialdad, el había olvidado su tristeza y se enfocó en la furia que le había provocado saber de su engaño—Dime, ¿pensaba en mi mientras lo besas? ¿Cuándo lo tocabas?—inquirió con enfado. Sabía que estaba siendo muy duro con ella, pues ella lloraba frenéticamente; pero el aun tenía el resentimiento que guardo desde aquel día en que encontró a Leslie con su amante en su cama.

—¡No sé ni siquiera en que pensaba!—exclamo frustrada—. Fue una completa estupidez lo que hice, porque te amo y dañe a lo que más amo en el mundo y por más arrepentida que estoy sé que nunca podre perdonármelo.

—Pues yo tampoco—le siguió con amargura—¿Sabes lo mal que lo he pasado? No, no lo sabes, ni lo sabrás nunca.

—Necesito que me perdones, por piedad—le rogo. Él la miro con desprecio—. No puedo vivir sabiendo que me odias y es injusto que te lo pida, pero esto me está volviendo loca—se hizo un silencio incomodo entre los dos.

—Si tanto quieres mi perdón—hablo el joven con acidez—hare exactamente lo mismo que hiciste conmigo. Te sonreiré, te diré que todo está bien, que aun te amo tal y como lo hacías cada que salía de casa para después revolcarte con él. Fui el estúpido más grande de la tierra al haber creído que de verdad me amabas—ella lo miro desesperada, no esperaba esa reacción de su parte. El siempre había sido una buena persona, con unos sentimientos puros y por su culpa ese chico del que se enamoró había desaparecido.

—¡Si te amo! No puedes dudar de eso—lloro con más fuerza—¿Por qué crees que estoy así? Si no me importara en lo absoluto no estaría llorando por ti y mucho menos pidiéndote perdón—la mirada de Santiago se llenó de odio.

—Si fuera así jamás me hubieses engañado, así que deja de mentir—él se levantó encolerizado de la mesa y salió del café dejando a Leslie llorando.

Ella sabía que se merecía todas esas palabras y muchas más de parte de Santiago. Nunca debió haberlo engañado, pero es que ni ella recordaba el motivo exacto que la llevo a esa situación. Por esa mala decisión había perdido al ser único ser que la había amado en toda su vida. Había arruinado cinco años de una vida feliz, que prometía un futuro envidiable; aunque todo había tenido sus altas y sus bajas siempre salían adelante. ¿Por qué cuando precisamente tenía una vida perfecta ella tenía que arruinarlo con el primer desconocido que se le cruzo en el camino?

Leslie llego a su departamento, desde hacía dos semanas atrás seguía tan desordenado como lo dejo Santiago cuando los descubrió. Últimamente no tenía ganas de hacer algo, solo podía sentirse sucia, que no valía nada que era un ser miserable. Se recostó en el sillón, abrazando un oso de peluche que en alguna vez Santiago le regalo, al menos así no lo sentía tan lejano. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora?, se preguntó llorando. Ya no tenía ningún motivo por el cual querer vivir, porque toda su vida giraba en torno a él. Santiago nunca la perdonaría, se lo había dicho y ella se atormentaría por ese error el resto de sus días. La mitad de la noche la paso en agonía, pensando en su desgracia hasta que finalmente en un momento de desesperación, decidida a dejar de sentir esa terrible culpa, dolor y odio a sí misma, se suicidó.

Por la mañana, en la casa de Santiago el teléfono no dejaba de sonar. Llevaba más de diez minutos repicando. El no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, aunque trataba de no aparentarlo estaba muy deprimido y echaba de menos a Leslie. Desafortunadamente, las personas no dejaban de amar de un segundo a otro y eso era una tortura. Dejo por varios minutos que siguiera repicando, pues esperaba que esa persona se cansara de marcar y colgara, pero de pronto se dio cuenta que aquello no sucedería pronto. Finalmente un poco molesto levanto el auricular del teléfono:

—¿Bueno?

—¿Santiago? Soy yo Raúl—respondieron del otro lado, era el mejor amigo del joven.

—¿En qué comisaria estas y de cuanto es la multa? No pienso pagar más por tus borracheras—dijo con gracia.

—No que va, voy para tu casa tío—contesto con nerviosísimo lo que confundiendo a Santiago.

—¿Pasa algo malo?—inquirió preocupado, tenía un mal presentimiento.

—Ya te enteras, solo quería saber que estabas en tu casa—dijo con desesperación.

—No, no. Dime ahora, sabes que odio los rodeos—ordeno nervioso, escucho en la bocina un suspiro profundo que le erizo la piel.

—Leslie se suicidó esta madrugada—dijo Raúl con solemnidad. Un silencio doloroso se hizo presente, Santiago no podía articular palabra alguna—¿Sigues ahí?—pregunto asustado, pero el colgó enseguida.

Estaba incrédulo, no podía creer que Leslie hubiese cometido semejante acto de cobardía, se quedó con la mirada perdida al techo, dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos que todos desembocaban en el rostro de la muchacha.

Unos minutos más tarde entro Raúl a su habitación, lo encontró bañado en lágrimas y con la cabeza muy lejos de ahí. Ninguno dijo palabra alguna, simplemente él lo ayudo a listarse y se dirigieron al velatorio.

Durante todo el sepelio, Santiago se mantuvo frio y distante. Miraba al féretro fijamente pero jamás se acercó a él. No hablo con nadie, no durmió ni comió, todo el tiempo se quedó sentado en el sillón sin quitar la vista de encima al ataúd. No fue hasta después de la cremación que pidió a los padres de la muchacha permiso para quedarse solo en el área de urnas del mausoleo. Con sus dedos delineo delicadamente las letras que estaban grabadas en el mármol que guardaban recelosamente las cenizas de la que había sido una persona tan importante en su vida, lanzo un suspiro:

—Eres una cobarde—le susurro a la pared de mármol—¿Por qué no tuviste las agallas para seguir con tu vida? ¿te pesaba tanto la culpa que decidiste irte por la salida fácil?—el comenzó a llorar—. Por tu desliz, por tu locura estás haciendo sufrir a todo el mundo. ¿Pensaste que nadie sufriría por ti? ¿Qué a tus padres, a tus hermanos, a tus amigos y a mí no nos dolería tu partida? ¡Si tuviste las agallas para engañarme, debiste tenerlas para seguir!—exclamo recargándose en la pared para llorar. Estaba tan dolido, nunca se imaginó que ella tomaría esa decisión—¡Eres una tonta!—grito—siempre lo fuiste y también chantajista, pero si esperas que con esto te perdone, estas muy equivocada no lo hare nunca—siguió llorando por unos minutos más y cuando se cansó, se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Al alejarse un poco de la pared dirigió su mirada al enorme ventanal que había al final del pasillo, donde podía ver el cementerio que estaba lleno de hojas secas que cayeron por la llegada del otoño.

Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta que fue en esa estación que la había conocido y se había enamorado profundamente de ella, tanto que aun la seguía amando. En todas las hojas que había en el suelo podía ver todos los recuerdos que compartieron juntos y las promesas rotas de un futuro que jamás llegaría. Se llevó la mano derecha a los labios, para dejar un beso en la fría baldosa de mármol. A pesar de todo, él no la perdonaría porque había sido una cobarde y con su partida había destrozado la vida de varias personas. Sin decir más salió del edificio, ya no quería seguir ahí y hasta dar un paso afuera no miro atrás.

La vida continuaba y quizás el tiempo curaría sus heridas, pero no dejaría que su dolor lo convirtiera en cenizas.


	2. Salta conmigo

—¿Qué tanto me amas?—pregunto la chica de profundos ojos color miel a un jovencito de pequeños ojos negros como la noche.

—Tanto que no hay palabras para decírtelo—respondió travieso que la hizo reír.

—¡Mentira! Por supuesto que puedes decírmelo—refunfuño soltando bruscamente su mano, tratando de esconder su sonrisa.

—No, no puedo. Mi amor por ti no tiene dimensiones exactas—refuto poéticamente, haciéndola estallar a carcajadas.

—A veces puedes ser tan cursi—comento con una pequeña sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Él se acercó a la joven castaña y le dio un profundo beso en los labios para después mirarse a los ojos. Ella amaba observar sus ojos, pues en sus pupilas podía ver una noche con un millón de estrellas y eso le hacía pensar que esto reflejaba el amor que el sentía por ella.

—¿Qué tanto miras?—inquirió con una sonrisa coqueta, tomándola de la cintura. Ella sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo, como la primera vez que sus dedos se rozaron.

—Estoy pensando seriamente en robarme tus ojos—le devolvió la sonrisa y lo abrazo con toda la fuerza que tuvo—¿Me dejaras algún día?—pregunto abruptamente con miedo en la voz. A veces cuando tenían esos momentos tan perfectos y llenos de amor, tenía miedo de parpadear y perderlo todo.

—¡Jamás!—contesto enseguida—. Te he dicho que nunca me separare de ti—la miro a los ojos—no sé por qué aun lo dudas.

—Perdón—se disculpó avergonzada—, solo quería volver asegurarme.

—Bueno.

—Aun así tengo otra pregunta—dijo tomando su mano para continuar caminando, se habían perdido en su mundo que olvidaron que estaban en medio de la banqueta.

—Dime—él sabía que ella era muy curiosa y eso podía desesperar a cualquier otra persona, pero él siempre fue muy paciente con ella. Podía responder a todas y cada una de las preguntas que ella quisiera hacer.

—¿Me amas tanto como para morir si yo muero?—inquirió con seriedad lo que hizo que el dejara de caminar. Nunca le había hecho semejante pregunta, esperaba a que ella se riera y dijera que había sido una broma; pero no fue así lo que le hizo saber que ella hablaba enserio.

—Si por supuesto que sí. No podría vivir sin ti—respondió con la misma seriedad que ella tomo. No tenía que pensarlo demasiado, en realidad la amaba tanto que si por alguna cosa del destino ella muriera, el no soportaría su ausencia.

—¿Estás seguro de tu respuesta?—indago con severidad.

—Segurísimo—respondió con decisión—, nunca he estado más seguro en mi vida ¿Por qué lo preguntas Marian?

—Por nada—sonrió malévolamente, lo que le produjo un escalofrió ella estaba planeando algo que no le gustaría.

Ambos retomaron su camino a casa sin volver a tocar el tema. Caminaron por una extensa avenida donde apenas y circulaban algunos autos. Caminaban apresuradamente porque ya era tarde y la ciudad se volvía peligrosa. Christopher quería adivinar que era aquello que ella estaba planeando, pero como siempre ocurría no podía adivinarlo.

—Mañana cumpliremos tres años de estar juntos y fue exactamente en esa banca—señalo hacia esta mientras pasaban caminando por el parque—donde me dijiste que querías salir conmigo. Chris—volteo a verlo—, ¿sientes por mí lo mismo que ese primer día?—el cerro los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Casi al instante sintió como la mano de Marian que estaba entre la suya perdió fuerza, pero no pudo zafarse de su agarre por que el aun la sostenía—¿No?—inquirió asustada por esa respuesta, él se rio. No entendía por qué ella olvidaba todo con facilidad.

—¡Marian! Te he dicho que te amo—ella se sonrojo—Obviamente no puedo quererte o sentir los mismo que ese día, porque ahora esto es mucho más grande lo que siento por ti. Dime ¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetírtelo para que lo entiendas?—ella lo miro con ternura.

—Ninguna—la casa de Marian ya estaba justo frente a ellos así que se detuvieron.

—¿Ninguna? ¿De verdad?—inquirió sorprendido.

—Si, mañana lo veras amor—se acercó a darle un pequeño beso de despedida y se fue corriendo. Chris quedo estupefacto observando como hui sin decirle más y dejándolo intrigado. Odiaba con todo su ser que lo dejara lleno de dudas, esa noche no dormiría por pensar en que era lo que ella haría y que pintaba a ser una gran locura.

A la mañana siguiente, Chris esperaba impacientemente a Marian en el pórtico de su casa. Tal como habían acordado, ella arribo en el jeep y toco el claxon:

—¡Vamos, sube!, el camino es largo—menciono con emoción. El sonrió, pues adoraba verla tan alegre. Enseguida se montó al auto y después de darse un pequeño beso emprendieron el camino cantando las canciones que sonaban en el reproductor. A Chris le dio mala espina pues aquel disco tenia canciones que en apariencia si no tenías conocimiento del inglés podrías pensar que eran canciones alegres; pero que en realidad guardaban una oscura letra como: "Just Breathe" de Pearl Jam y "Skyway Avenue2 de We the Kings que le erizaron la piel. Observo a su novia cantarlas con tal emoción que aunque quería tratar de no sentirse preocupado por lo que en su pequeña cabeza pasaba, no podía evitarlo. Trato de tranquilizarse, no podía estar pensando en hacer una locura y mucho menos el día de su aniversario. El día era precioso, ella se veía hermosa y feliz, estaban saliendo de la pequeña ciudad dirigiéndose a otra aún más grande y divertida, en realidad estaba siendo un gran aniversario y él estaba entrando en pánico.

Pero aquel pensamiento positivo se borró cuando el auto se estaciono frente al rascacielos más alto de toda la ciudad. Una enorme torre de negocios donde también había un restaurante y otros lugares de entretenimiento.

Después de hacer los trámites de acceso, se montaron al elevador que los llevaría hasta la azotea:

—¿A dónde vamos Marian?—inquirió atemorizado tragando saliva, mientras observaba en la pequeña pantalla del elevador la cuenta progresiva de los pisos que avanzaban.

—¡A saltar!—exclamo emocionada. Chris sintió empalidecer y sus piernas se convirtieron en un par de hilos con cada paso que daban.

—¿Estás hablando enserio?—pregunto con dificultad esperando oír otra clase de respuesta.

—Si, saltaremos del edificio juntos—asevero. El moreno trago saliva y sintió el miedo recorrerle el cuerpo, su novia había perdido el juicio. No pensaba que su idea de morir era parte de un plan que ella había estado pensando por varios días y no solo eso, había elegido la peor forma de suicidio de las miles que existían saltar de un edificio. Chris sufría de fobia a las alturas por lo que su suicidio implicaría mucho sufrimiento al morir. ¿Qué no se suponía que los suicidas querían acabar con su sufrimiento no aumentarlo?, se preguntó a si mismo pues no era capaz de emitir sonido alguno o de pensar coherentemente. Unos segundos después estaban en el techo del enorme edificio, Marian sostenía con fuerza la mano de Chris que temblaba de miedo con cada paso que daba. Esperaron unos eternos segundos en los que el joven estaba ensimismado y perdiéndose de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese en la altura de la construcción. Ya empezaba a sudar frio cuando sintió el tirón de Marian para dirigirse a la orilla del edificio:

—Dime—susurro la castaña con alegría, mientras el pelo de ambos se movía por las pequeñas ráfagas de viento que pasaban—¿Cuánto me amas?—pregunto mirándolo a los ojos. El joven suspiro profundo al mismo tiempo que miro hacia el vacío. Su muerte sería tan dolorosa, pensó. Ella lo tomo de la barbilla y lo obligo a ver aquellos orbes color miel que tanto le gustaban. Habían compartido tres maravillosos años de su vida y si ella estaba decidida a hacerlo, él también se olvidaría de su fobia y la seguiría:

—¡Tanto, como para cometer esta locura!—exclamo con una tímida sonrisa.

—Estaremos bien, lo prometo—le devolvió la sonrisa. El asintió con la cabeza e inhalo profundamente para no entrar en pánico—¡No dolerá nada!—se tomaron de la mano y el tomo la decisión de darle un apasionado beso—Gracias por hacer esto conmigo—susurro al terminar—¿Listo?—pregunto con emoción. El apretó con fuerza su pequeña mano.

—Si—respondió con dificultad y los dos dieron un paso adelanto, haciéndolos caer por el edificio de setenta pisos. Por la fuerza de la caída tuvieron que soltarse las manos para no dislocarse el brazo, así que Chris cerro los ojos con fuerza, una serie de escalofríos recorrieron su cuerpo y pensó que se desmayaría antes de tocar el suelo pues nunca había sentido tanto pánico, sin embargo estos pararon cuando sintió la cuerda que tenía amarrada en los pies regresarlo. En ese momento, en medio de la caótica ciudad lo único que podía escuchar era la risa de Marian que disfrutaba de ver su sufrimiento. Había elegido el bungie para ayudarlo a superar su fobia, pero él no creía que hubiese tenido un buen resultado se habían convertido en los cinco minutos más aterradores de su vida. El personal del lugar los bajo de la cuerda:

—¡Feliz aniversario amor!—exclamo la joven abrazándolo. Ella estaba sonriendo por la palideces que mostraba Chris.

—Tu querías matarme ¿verdad?—inquirió devolviéndole el abrazo con un movimiento robótico, aun temblaba por el miedo.

—Ahora sé que si morirías conmigo—susurro y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios—. Pero no quiero morir aun, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer antes de morir como terminar nuestra mudanza al departamento, comprar una casa enorme, formar una preciosa familia, adquirir un par de autos no estaría mal, vacaciones en Disney con los niños—el negó con la cabeza y como parecía no quererse callar pensando en voz alta su futuro empezó a caminar hacia la salida—¡Oh vamos Chris!—se rio—. No te enfades, en unos años pensaras que este fue el mejor aniversario que hayamos tenido jamás—él se rio, desde el momento en que la conoció, sabía que estaba loca y eso era lo que lo mantenía tan enamorado, asi que no podía enfadarse. Espero a que ella lo alcanzara para caminar juntos de la mano hasta el auto.


	3. Avión de papel

Ian era un chico como cualquier otro chico de dieciséis años. Tenía el cabello y los ojos negros que contrastaban con su piel blanca, de estatura promedio y tan delgado que se perdía con facilidad entre la multitud de alumnos que caminaban en el bachillerato.

Aquel adolescente tenía una obsesión por hacer aviones de papel, sin embargo estos no eran como cualquier otro avión; los de Ian mantenían el vuelo por varios segundos más que los demás y eran bastante elaborados que nadie pensaría que eran hechos con hojas de cuaderno.

Aunque el pelinegro tenía amigos suficientes para charlar y divertirse, no lograba estrechar sus relaciones. Era una persona seria y reservada que se sentía tan común y corriente que pensaba que a nadie le interesaría su vida privada. Así que todo el mundo lo describía como una persona misteriosa que encerraba varios secretos y no estaban equivocados, el más grande era su profundo enamoramiento hacia una chica llamada Julieta. Julieta no era como las demás chicas de la escuela, él pensaba que ella brilla como si tuviera una estela y cada que la veía en el salón de clases, Ian no podía evitar pensar que ella era una autentica muñeca de porcelana.

Lo que más le gustaba de Julieta era su sonrisa. Ella nunca dejaba de sonreír a todo el mundo y su amable y cálida personalidad la hacían una de las personas más queridas de toda la escuela. Nunca estaba metida en problemas, no tenia secretos ni hablaba de más, era buena alumna y excelente amiga, sin duda era la chica más increíble que él hubiese conocido.

A pesar de estar en el mismo salón, Ian jamás se había atrevido a hablar con ella. Prefería observarla desde la parte trasera del salón o encontrársela en los pasillos o la cafetería del colegio que hablarle. Para su buena suerte por las tardes también podía verla pues sacaba a pasear a su doguillo en el parque estaba justamente frente a la casa del pelinegro. Así pues con el paso de los días y de las semanas, Julieta se había convertido en un amor platónico. Solía pensar que una chica tan linda y perfecta como ella, nunca se fijaría en un ser tan común como él.

Una tarde después de volver del colegio, Ian se encerró en su habitación. Se sentía muy frustrado por su timidez, así que se sentó frente a su escritorio y comenzó a escribir en una de las hojas que tenía sobre este. Como era obvio, la carta iba dirigida a Julieta y expresaba sus más profundos sentimientos hacia ella. Ian no paro de escribir hasta que se aseguró de haber vertido sobre la hoja todos y cada uno de sus más dulces anhelos. Al terminarla la doblo hasta que hizo el avión de papel más bello que hubiese hecho en su vida y en las alas de este grabo el nombre de la chica con una perfecta caligrafía. Era un diseño extraordinario y el chico no pudo más que sentirse satisfecho con el trabajo que había hecho.

Lo tomo con delicadeza y lo lanzo por el aire. El pequeño avión que volaba a la perfección cayó sobre su cama, Ian se levantó por él y lo volvió a lanzar. Jugo con él por un largo rato hasta que se aburrió:

—Bueno—le hablo al avión—, fue muy reconfortante haberte hecho pero nunca llegaras a tu destino—dijo en un tono trágico y suspiro antes de lanzar el avión de papel a la basura.

Al día siguiente, Ian se fue al colegio olvidándose de su creación. Su madre como todos los miércoles, saco la basura de la casa incluida la que había en la recamara del chico.

Minutos más tarde el camión de la basura se paró delante de la casa del pelinegro. El basurero empezó a descargar los botes de basura y cuando estaba por vaciar el bote de la habitación de Ian en el enorme contenedor del camión, el pequeño avión cayó al suelo. El hombre de la basura fue atraído por la curiosa forma del papel, así que se agacho a levantarlo. Nunca antes había visto un avión como ese por lo que decidió guardarlo en una de las bolsas de su camisola. Luego de terminar con su labor, volvió a subir al camión.

Al terminar la jornada de trabajo, el camión regreso al basurero municipal. El hombre que encontró el avión se reunió con sus compañeros y no dudo en mostrarles lo que había encontrado en los suburbios. Aquellos hombres jugaron un rato con el hasta que uno de ellos se dio cuenta de que el avión era una carta. Intrigados por saber que decía, uno de ellos la leyó en voz alta. No tardaron en estallar a carcajadas pues la carta era demasiado cursi para esos rudos trabajadores, pero al más joven del grupo le había parecido una esquela tierna, por lo que volvió a doblarla en su forma original y la guardo en su bolsillo.

El joven no tardo mucho tiempo en irse a su casa. Iba caminando por una tranquila calle, cuando el avión cayó de su bolsillo. Por suerte se percató del accidente y cuando regresaba a alzar la carta una fuerte ventisca lo alzo de la calle y se lo llevo volando. Aunque el hombre trato de alcanzarlo le fue imposible, el viento se lo llevo en un santiamén.

Varios metros después, el avión quedo tirado en la calle pero no por mucho tiempo pues una señora que caminaba por ahí lo recogió. Le había parecido una curiosa manualidad, no tardó en darse cuenta que el avión tenia nombre y sin querer descubrió que era una carta. Observo por unos segundos las letras grabadas pues pensó que era una falta de respeto leer las intimas palabras que sabía contenían, así que la doblo de nuevo, la guardo en su bolso y se dirigió a casa.

Cuando llego a su hogar se quedó unos minutos parada en el pórtico buscando las llaves para entrar y entonces se encontró con el avión. Lo miro con dulzura y lo saco con cuidado, espero algunos segundos y cuando considero que la ráfaga de viento era la adecuada, lo lanzo al aire, que una vez más se lo llevo volando varias calles lejos de ahí.

El viento lo llevo hasta los pies de un anciano que leía plácidamente sentado en una banquita de un parque. El viejecito lo miro con gracia, espero a que llegara una fuerte ventisca y lo lanzo al aire, observándolo partir hasta que se perdió entre las nubes del cielo.

El avioncito cayó en las manos de una niña que jugaba en el columpio frente al patio de su casa. Ella lo miro con curiosidad y le pareció muy útil para jugar con sus muñecas pues a fin de cuentas era muy pequeña para saber leer. Su madre la llamo para cenar y al entrar a la casa ella le dio su nuevo juguete a su madre. La mujer observo quisquillosa el avión, no sabía dónde había estado ese papel pero ya estaba muy maltratado. Regaño a su pequeña por jugar con una cosa sucia y cuando se disponía a tirarlo a la basura, algo llamo su atención. El nombre que tenía grabado en el ala derecha le era muy familiar era el nombre de su prima. Pensó que quizás Julieta lo había olvidado cuando había ido a visitarla, así que decidió conservarlo para devolvérselo.

El pequeño avión de papel se quedó sobre un estante por varias semanas, esperando pacientemente a que llegara por el la persona a la que le pertenecía.

Finalmente un día Julieta llego de visita a casa de su prima. Ambas charlaron por varias horas en la sala de la casa, hasta que la mujer recordó lo que tenía que devolverle. Cuando le entrego aquel avión, Julieta estaba sorprendida. Nunca antes había visto ese papel que aunque decía su nombre, estaba segura que no era de ella. Curiosa por aquella manualidad la guardo en su bolso. Al llegar a su casa, la chica saco el avión y lo inspecciono, al ponerlo a contra luz se dio cuenta que dentro tenía algo escrito. Pensó que probablemente eso le daría una pista para saber quién lo había hecho. Unos segundos después encontró la manera de abrirlo y se sorprendió al ver que era una carta. La leyó una y otra vez, sorprendida por todo lo que contenía. Era uno de los detalles más lindos que había recibido jamás y estaba encantada aunque muy confundida por la manera en que aquella carta había llegado a sus manos. Después de observar la firma del autor supo quién la había escrito, era de Ian el chico que parecía huir de ella. Siempre lo había catalogado de ser una persona fría y tímida, pero después de leer sus bonitas palabras tuvo que retractarse de sus pensamientos, lo que en parte le alegro pues el parecía ser una buena persona. De la nada estaba muy ansiosa por hablar con Ian y deseaba que pronto llegara el nuevo día, quería saber si todas esas bonitas palabras redactadas en el papel eran reales, pues era increíble que el sintiera tantas cosas bellas por ella sin si quiera haber hablado una sola vez. Volvió a doblar el avión y con una sonrisa lo echo a volar. El avión de papel daba vueltas para ella alrededor de la habitación lo cual la hacía sonreír como nunca había sonreído y de haberlo sabido, Ian hubiese sonreído también.


	4. Flores Rojas

En un principio no me atreví a preguntar el motivo de su visita, su chofer me había pagado una exorbitante cantidad de dinero por dejarles pasar al cementerio a esa hora, así que me dedique a hacer mi labor y mirar el extraño ritual que llevaban a cabo todas las noches desde una distancia prudente. Sin embargo con el paso de las semanas y de los meses, la curiosidad comenzó a carcomerme y fue entonces que cierto día me acerque al fiel acompañante del joven rubio para investigar un poco en las razones de sus diarias visitas.

Aquel hombre maduro se llamaba Alberto y era una especie de mayordomo y chofer que hacia todos los trabajamos inimaginables para Gabriel, que era el rubio heredero de varias empresas del país.

La confianza con Alberto se hizo mayor con el paso de las noches, pues él también se mantenía alejado de su jefe para darle privacidad y gracias a eso, amablemente y sin que yo tuviese que preguntar demasiado me revelo la razón de sus rutinarias visitas. Según su relato Gabriel había perdido a su prometida unos dos años atrás en un devastador accidente automovilístico en el que el único sobreviviente había sido él. Si el joven seguía con vida era por obra de un gran milagro, pues después de la tragedia había estado en coma durante tres meses y su situación era delicada pero afortunadamente se recuperó. Lo primero que pregunto Gabriel al despertar fue sobre Sarah, que era como se llamaba su prometida. Los médicos le mintieron y dijeron que ella se encontraba bien pero que estaba en otro hospital. Los galenos consideraron que el saber la verdad cuando apenas se estaba recuperando, podría afectar severamente su salud. Así que por medio año el no tuvo noticia alguna sobre Sarah hasta que estuvo completamente saludable. Pronto sus padres serían los que le contarían sobre el verdadero destino de su prometida y los otros cuatro pasajeros que iban en el auto con él. Inminentemente Gabriel entro en una profunda depresión, pero gracias al apoyo de su familia y amigos logro salir de ella. No obstante, Gabriel había hecho la promesa de verla todas las noches el sueño eterno de Sarah y por esa gran razón él iba todas las noches a la tumba de la difunda con un ramillete de flores rojas, pues era el color favorito de la chica y el cual simbolizaba el amor eterno que le profesaba.

Quede impresionado por semejante confesión y durante el resto de la noche no pude más que pensar en la triste historia de aquel desgraciado joven.

Cuando regrese a casa después de mi larga jornada de trabajo, decidí mirar un poco de televisión para entretenerme. Mientras zapeaba los canales, di con uno de noticias del corazón en el que pasaban el reportaje de la apertura de un nuevo centro de entretenimientos en la ciudad y el anfitrión era el joven Gabriel. Le hicieron unas cuantas preguntas del lugar y decidieron culminar la entrevista con varias más acerca de su estado de salud. Sorprendentemente, el contesto que estaba totalmente recuperado y lleno de vida. Sin embargo el sonrió de la manera más falsa y vacía que jamás haya visto. Gabriel trataba de ocultar su dolor, quizás para evitar que las demás personas ajenas a él sintieran pena o lastima por su desgracia.

Ya por la tarde, regrese a trabajar al cementerio y perdí la noción del tiempo mientras daba mi recorrido por las tumbas. Fue entonces que encontré la tumba que Gabriel visitaba a diario y por primera vez me acerque a esta. Ahí pude observar la fotografía que tenía el ángel que adornaba el obelisco, era el joven y su prometida, una bella morena de grandes ojos negros que brillaban como la luna que había esa noche en el cielo. Al igual que ella, Gabriel sonreía de manera dulce y genuina y sus ojos tenían un brillo especial que ya no existía en el joven y que probablemente nadie vería jamás. Era una foto preciosa que había plasmado lo enamorados que estaban. Sentí una enorme pena por el chico, era tan joven y estaba cargando con un gran dolor que lo amargaría hasta el final de sus días.

Seguí examinando con la mirada la preciosa tumba de mármol, en ella había algo extraño. Justo debajo de la típica frase: _"Tu familia y amigos te echaremos de menos,"_, estaba algo parecido a un epitafio que leí en voz alta:

—No importa a donde vaya, me asegurare que tu seas lo único que mis ojos vean—en ese momento alguien se unió conmigo para terminarla—, nuestro amor jamás morirá—sentí un escalofrió al voltear y comprobar que esa gruesa voz era la de Gabriel. Él no me miraba, su vista estaba fija a la tumba. Me sentía avergonzado, pensé que me diría algo por la falta de respeto que acaba de cometer contra él y su privacidad.

—¿Sabe?—inquirió dirigiéndose a mí sin despegar los ojos de la tumba—. Nunca creí en el amor, simplemente era algo intangible e invisible para mí—lanzo un suspiro y retranco su basto en una piedra cercana—hasta que la conocí. Sin embargo fui un tonto—se rio tristemente, lo que erizo mi piel—, no me di cuenta de lo enamorado que estaba hasta que la perdí, patético ¿no?—en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa irónica y dolorosa—. Ella merecía a un hombre bueno, no un patán como yo—la voz se le quebró, parecía que tenía un nudo en la garganta—pues a pesar de todas mis infidelidades, me perdono y creyó en que yo cambiaria y sería una mejor persona y hasta el último segundo de su vida nunca me dejo de amar—sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas e hizo un silencio para tomar aire—¿Algún día se ira esta culpa que cargo?—me pregunto con un hilo de sufrimiento en su voz—¿Algún día la veré sonreírme otra vez?—una lagrima se derramo por su mejilla, pero enseguida la seco con el dorso de su mano—¡Ah!—exclamo con una risita melancólica—, se supone que yo era el hombre que nunca lloraría por una mujer, que nunca haría las boberías de amor que hacen todos demás y ahora míreme, estoy aquí parado frente a esta fría tumba pidiéndole perdón como jamás lo hice, esperando que algún día ella me responda a sabiendas que nunca lo hará. Solo me queda respirar hasta el último día de mi vida como ella quería—se hizo otro silencio. El me transmitió su dolor, lo que me hizo saber que era la persona más desgraciada que había conocido en mi vida—Nunca pensé que esto podría pasarme—continuo—, me sentía tan invencible y luego apareció ella con su hermosa sonrisa que me enveneno. Luego me acostumbre a su presencia e imagine que pasara lo que pasara ella nunca se iría, que sería tan eterna como el aire. Había olvidado que incluso el aire algún día se terminara, que es el ciclo de la vida—finalmente volteo a verme. Sus ojos estaban hinchados por tanto llorar y fueron la última prueba que necesitaba para comprobar lo pesado que era para el seguir con vida—. Si tiene a alguien a su lado que usted ame con todo el corazón, dígaselo porque después no servirán de nada las hermosas flores que usted deposite en su tumba—concluyo la conversación volviendo su mirada al ramillete de tulipanes rojos que deposito en un florero.

En seguida me fui sin decirle algo, ¿Qué podía decirle para aliviar su dolor?. Me sentí un poco frustrado por no darle alguna palabra de aliento que pudiese ayudarle a sobrellevar esa profunda tristeza que sentía. Con esos pensamientos camine hasta mi base, no podía olvidar las palabras de ese joven que cualquier persona de mi edad consideraría un inexperto acerca de los golpes de la vida, cuando en realidad él era mucho más sabio que yo, pues me había dado uno de los consejos más valiosos que cada hombre en la Tierra debería saber. Tome el teléfono que había en el escrito y marque un número que sabía de memoria lo más rápido que mis dedos lo permitieron:

—¿Cariño?... ¿eh? No pasa nada, solo quería decirte que te amo.


	5. La desconocida

Aquella noche solo iba en busca de un ligue sin trascendencia. No era común en mi buscar esa clase de amor de una sola noche, pero acaba de terminar con una larga y tormentosa relación, así que no me apetecía buscar otra relación formal, solo quería un poco de diversión. Había quedado con algunos amigos para ir a un conocido bar de la ciudad para pasar el rato.

La verdad es que esa espontanea salida lo veía como una escapatoria, quería olvidarme de aquel mal amor del cual aún me perseguían sus fantasmas. La había amado como no había hecho antes, pero nuestras personalidades chocaron y terminamos haciéndonos un daño mayor al amor que sentíamos. Tontamente intentamos retomar la relación, pero casi al instante decidimos separarnos. El amor a alguien no sirve para nada cuando cada uno tiene caminos tan diferentes y se rehúsa a unirlos con un puente.

Ya en el club, echamos un vistazo al lugar. Estaba lleno de chicas lindas pero ninguna llamaba mi atención, quise echarle la culpa a la sombra del mal amor y estaba apunto de conformarme con una rubia de ojos azules, cuando ella se cruzó en mi camino. Era una hermosa joven morena de escultural figura, que se movía rítmica con la música del lugar. Tenía un aire tan fresco y despreocupado que sentí envidia, también quería sentirme así. Desde ese momento no pude quitarle los ojos de encima, creo que debía lucir muy estúpido observándolo de esa forma, porque cuando hicimos contacto visual, se rio tímidamente pero no evadió mi mirada. La seguí con la mirada por unos minutos más, hasta que ella sutilmente se separó de su grupo de baile y se fue sola a la barra. No lo dude ni un segundo, era la señal que esperaba y la tome. Deje a mis amigos y camine hacia donde estaba. Trate de no estar muy nervioso, pero eso era demasiado nuevo para mí (incluso me sentía como un vejete) y con cautela me acerque hasta ella, que esperaba su bebida. Al verme, sonrió abiertamente:

—Hola—salude—¿Cómo te llamas?—en ese preciso instante me sentí como un completo idiota. Había sonado como un chico de quince años con su primer ligue de secundaria.

—Hola, me llamo Yoana ¿y tú?—respondió con una dulce voz que me tranquilizo un poco, honestamente esperaba que se riera. Ya que la tenía tan cerca, sus ojos me llamaron la atención. Eran grandes, traviesos y de un verde oscuro que nunca antes había visto. Para mi desgraciada era aún más hermosa de lo que imagine.

—Eduardo.

—Encantada de conocerte—me sonrió abiertamente y pensé que no estaban saliendo mal las cosas.

—Igualmente—le devolví el gesto. Ese fue el inicio de una larga charla con típicas respuestas para típicas preguntas, pero que me permitieron darme cuenta que ella era una chica diferente a las demás. Era rebelde, de mente abierta y bastante culta, totalmente encantadora. Pronto la invite a bailar y no me equivoque en hacerlo. Yoana bailaba de una forma tan sensual que podía embriagar a cualquiera que observara los rítmicos movimientos que tenía. Sus traviesos ojos estaban clavados en los míos, provocando que mi deseo por ella se incrementara, hasta que finalmente terminamos besándonos.

Besaba tan bien, era un roce cálido y profundo, que me parecieron muy sensuales. Ya era más que seguro que tenía que invitarla a mi departamento. Se había vuelto en algo inevitable de hacer, pero tenía un poco de miedo, pues no quería romper el encanto de aquellos mágicos besos. Me puse muy nervioso, así que trate de hacer la pregunta con el tono más normal de voz que pude, sin sonar ofensivo:

—Oye mi departamento está cerca de—me interrumpio con un beso más sensual que los anteriores. Me quede un poco atónito por su reacción y ella sonrió.

—Vamos—susurro. La tome de la mano y enseguida salimos del lugar. Parecía muy emocionada por la proposición, lo cual me desconcertó un poco, no esperaba que se lo tomara tan bien, pero ya no importaba, la situación hacia más fácil de lo que parecía.

El tiempo que tomo llegar hasta mi departamento se me hizo eterno, aunque estuvo cargado de caricias descaradas y besos no tan inocentes, que me hicieron saber que se avecinaba una larga noche y no me equivoque en mi suposición.

Fue tan surreal todo lo que vivimos en una sola noche, que me pareció increíble haberlo vivido con una desconocida de la que apenas recordaba su nombre. No tenía ni la menor idea de quien era ella realmente, no sabía nada de su vida ni si quiera donde vivía, pero me había hecho sentir un placer sin igual. Jamás había vivido una montaña de emociones en una sola noche, si no había sido solo simple y vacío sexo. Temo decir que termine prendado de sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Desperté varias horas después, con un terrible dolor de cabeza que por supuesto, era de esperarse y en un principio me costó recordar como fue que llegue en mi departamento. Todo el alcohol que tome la noche anterior, estaba causando sus estragos. La luz del sol me cegaba, odie vivir en el último departamento del edificio de catorce pisos, pues el enorme ventanal hacia que el sol me diera directo en la cara y al girarme para cubrirme con las sabanas, me encontré con ella. Solo una delgada sabana cubría su desnudez, veía su perfecta espalda con su cabello alborotado cayendo y notaba su respiración tan tranquila como la de un bebe. Sin pensarlo, delinee delicadamente su espalda con las yemas de mis dedos, Yoana era tan real y lo peor de todo era darme cuenta de que estaba sintiendo algo más por ella. Y al decir algo más me refería a que sentía que la quería. ¿Qué estupidez estaba pensando?, me pregunte. No podía haberme enamorado de una perfecta desconocida. Mi mejor amigo tenia razón, era un completo imbécil para el amor de una sola noche. Un poco angustiado me levante de la cama, tome mis boxers y entre al baño. Me lave la cara y al mirarme al espejo pude notar algunas marcas en mi cuello que me hacían recordar lo vivido. El problema no era la despedida, Yoana seguramente sabía lo que buscaba y ella al haberlo obtenido, se iría de la misma forma como entro, dejándome como un ligue más y yo me quedaría como un idiota, sintiendo un absurdo cariño por ella, ¡qué ironía!

Regrese a la habitación y note que ella seguía durmiendo. Me fue imposible volver a la cama, la verdad no sabía qué hacer. No podía decirle que me había enamorado de ella, porque no me creería y sonaría más estúpido. Además no se suponía que sintiera cariño por ella, porque tenía que haber sido una gran aventura sexual, que presumiría a todos mis amigos y se convertiría en un buen recuerdo, no volvería a verla jamás, olvidaría hasta como se llamaba, pero no era así. En ese instante tenía la necesidad de conocerla más a fondo.

Me senté en el pequeño sillón de mi recamara pensando en mi dilema, al tiempo que la contemplaba, se veía aún más bonita que la noche anterior. No sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero de un momento a otro, ella me estaba mirando en silencio y tranquila. Nos quedamos así por un buen rato, como si tuviéramos miedo de hablar:

—Buenos días—dijo finalmente para romper el frio silencio que reinaba en mi habitación.

—Buenos días—respondí y ella me sonrió. ¿Algún día sería capaz de olvidar esa singular forma de sonreír?, me pregunte.

—No te ves muy bien ¿Pasa algo?—pregunto sentándose sobre la cama mientras comenzaba a vestirse sin pudor alguno frente a mí, como si estuviera acostumbrada a mi presencia.

—No, no—ladee la cabeza y me puse de pie—. Está todo bien ¿quieres acompañarme a desayunar?—inquirí desviando el tema enseguida, sonó tan normal esa pregunta que me asusto. Ella me miro con cierto misterio para luego ponerse mi camisa que estaba a su lado.

—¿No hay problema?—pregunto poco convencida.

—No—sonreí tímidamente.

—Entonces está bien—estiro sus brazos y bostezo—, muero de hambre.

Fue el desayuno más divertido que había tenido en años, ella tenía un buen sentido del humor, lo que hizo que me gustara aún más y me cuestione si había sido un error invitarla a desayunar. Finalmente después de un gran rato, se fue no sin antes pedirle su número. Ella me lo dio pero no creo que esperara que la llamara.

Por una semana me la pase mirando ese número, a todas horas hasta memorizarlo e incluso verlo en sueños. Estaba obsesionado y loco por ella, sentía que la echaba de menos, era un caso perdido. En una de esas eternas noches de insomnio, llegue a la conclusión de que debía salir otra vez con ella, tenía que hacerlo pues solo así podría darme cuenta de si era solo un encaprichamiento o había sucedido algo más esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente, estaba muy nervioso pues no me decía a marcarle, tenía miedo de ser rechazado. Tarde mucho tiempo en decidirme hasta que mis dedos apretaron la tecla para enlazar la llamada. Fueron los tres repiques más largos de mi vida:

—¿Diga?—me quede mudo de solo escuchar el sonido de su voz. Había olvidado todo lo que había planeado decirle—¿Hay alguien ahí?—inquirió mosqueada.

—¿Yoana? Es Eduardo—respondí con un hilo de voz, mis piernas estaban temblando.

—¡Ah! Pensé que me estaban jugando una broma—se rio— ¡Qué bueno escuchar tu voz!—exclamo alegremente y eso me tranquilizo un poco—¿Cómo has estado

—Bien ¿y tú?

—Igual. ¿A que debo tu llamada? —lance un suspiro.

—Pues, quisiera saber si algún día de estos te gustaría salir conmigo, quizás una copa o dos—se hizo un silencio aterrador.

—¡Me parece grandioso! ¿Qué te parece este jueves?—inquirió dejando notar un tono de emoción. ¿Sería posible que ella sintiera algo por mí?, me pregunte pues no esperaba una respuesta tan positiva como la que me dio. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara y por algún extraño motivo, me pareció que esa llamada solo sería el principio de algo increíble. Y no me equivoque, esa bella desconocida se robó mi corazón.


	6. Polos Opuestos

Lo conocí en un caluroso día de primavera, aún recuerdo la fragancia que emanaban las flores del jardín botánico de la escuela, no es que me gustara mucho pero todos los pasillos estaban inundados por ese aroma tan peculiar. En aquel momento, caminaba lentamente por uno de los pasillos de la escuela, sosteniendo un libro en mis manos que leía atentamente, cuando choque con alguien. En un parpadeo, termine en el suelo al igual que mi libro. Lance un suspiro, no era la primera vez que alguien tropezaba conmigo pues yo era una de esas personas invisibles que habitan en las escuelas. Justo cuando me disponía a levantarme, una mano se extendió frente a mí.

—¡Lo siento mucho!—exclamo avergonzado—¿Estas bien? ¿Te hice daño?—alce la vista tímidamente, estaba anonadada por su amabilidad. Usualmente cuando alguien me empujaba o me tiraba, no me pedía disculpas. Al observar sus ojos, me quede aún más atónita. Eran pequeños y de color miel, hacían juego con su cabello que tenía el mismo color. Era un chico muy guapo y nunca antes lo había visto.

—Estoy bien, gracias—conteste ruborizada. El me tendió la mano y con algo de miedo la tome para levantarme. Al instante, volvió agacharse, para tomar mi libro y devolvérmelo.

—Me alegro—sonrió aliviado, desvié la vista al suelo—, la próxima vez tendré más cuidado—asentí—. Hasta luego—se despidió y continúo su camino corriendo. Lo seguí con la mirada hasta que se perdió en uno de los corredores alternos.

Aun me sentía sonrojada y un poco tonta, nunca antes alguien me había tratado como una persona y mucho menos me habían sonreído de esa forma. En ese entonces, yo era una persona muy tímida y poco a poco me iba adentrando al "mundo oscuro"; es decir me estaba convirtiendo en una lolita más del inframundo gótico, pero era obvio que a la escuela no podía vestir de negro así que me veía obligada a usar el uniforme azul marino.

Increíblemente, todo ese día me la pase pensando en la dulce mirada del chico que me ayudo y la curiosidad por saber cuál era su nombre, me estaba aniquilando.

Finalmente a la hora del almuerzo, me dirigí a la cafetería donde me estaban esperando los dos únicos amigos que tenía en la escuela, los hermanos Katzen: Kellan y Lance. Lance, el mayor, cursaba el segundo año de la preparatoria y Kellan el tercer año de secundaria, a pesar de tener edades diferentes, parecían gemelos idénticos. Los dos estaban sentados en la mesa de siempre, la más alejada de toda la cafería, cerca de la puerta. No es que fuéramos los marginados de la escuela, en realidad inspirábamos miedos. Los Katzen tenían un estilo entre lo gótico y lo metalero, además la cara de malos que tenían producía un mal efecto en el resto de los estudiantes, así que preferían no hablar con nosotros.

A diferencia de las demás mesas, la nuestra era la más callada. No acostumbrábamos charlar mucho o reír a carcajadas, solíamos escuchar música o leer.

Pero ese día, deje de lado mis libros y el reproductor de música. Estaba concentrada buscando entre las mesas al joven de ojos miel. No tarde mucho en encontrarlo, él estaba sentado con otros chicos en una mesa del centro. Él y sus acompañantes parecían estar divirtiéndose mucho. Lo observe por un rato, hasta que me decidí a saber algo más que solo su descripción física. Le di un ligero codazo a Lance que estaba sentado a mi lado:

—¿Qué pasa Ady?—me pregunto monótonamente sin despegar la vista del libro.

—Quiero saber si tú conoces a ese chico—le señale con mi dedo índice al castaño. Lance subió la vista y en un parpadeo regreso a su libro.

—Es Shawn Mc Knight, un cabeza hueca de mi salón—gruño—¿Por qué?

—Me cae mal—respondí enseguida con naturalidad, no era mentira. No me caía bien porque era excesivamente lindo y eso me llamaba mucho la atención.

—¿Desde cuándo lo conoces?—inquirió cerrando el libro misteriosamente para mirarme.

—Desde hace unas horas. El muy estúpido tropezó conmigo, lo de todos los días—conteste con enfado.

—¿Te hizo daño?—inquirió exaltado, lanzando su libro hacia la cabeza de su hermano. Kellan se quitó uno de sus audífonos.

—¿Qué carajos te pasa?—le pregunto enfadado.

—¿Qué el estúpido de Mc Knight tiro a Ady?—respondió furioso.

—¡Imbécil! Nos las pagara el niñato—agrego con enojado, olvidando el incidente con Lance. Justo cuando me disponía a defender a Shawn, como manera de pagar su amabilidad, observe tener el mismo gesto con una chica de cabellos rojos. Le había sonreído de la misma forma como lo había hecho conmigo, así que me enfurecí.

—¿Qué haremos?—inquirí con decisión. Los Katzen me voltearon a ver con sorpresa.

—¿Nos ayudaras?—cuestionaron al unísono.

—Por supuesto—Los Katzen rápidamente idearon un plan para hacerle la vida imposible.

Todo empezó a la hora de la salida, Lance y Kellan lo empujaron por las escaleras. Afortunadamente, Shawn logro sostenerse de la pared y no cayó al suelo, pero sus cosas sí. Mi aversión por él era algo muy nuevo, pero se acrecentaba al ver su sonrisa o al percibir el aroma de su perfume. Acaba de conocerlo, pero con el simple hecho de verlo mi corazón se aceleraba, por eso lo odiaba. Así que al bajar por la escalera, no dude en pisar sus cosas. Lanzo un suspiro que más bien parecía un gruñido, no sé si me habrá reconocido pero definitivamente estaba enfadado por lo que hice.

Con el paso de los días, las agresiones de los Katzen y en particular las mías aumentaron. Shawn no decía absolutamente nada, aguantaba cualquier cosa que nosotros hiciéramos. De la nada perdí mi timidez, lo insultaba cada lo veía, me mofaba de cualquier cosa que hiciera y el en cambio me sonreía de lado, entonces seguía agrediéndolo aún más y el seguía portándose amable conmigo, hasta el punto de ser tierno.

Después de varias semanas y aunque se negaba a aceptarlo, el chico perdió todo el encanto que alguna vez lo caracterizo. Dejo de sonreír, sus ojos dejaron de brillar parecía que su alma se había escapado de su cuerpo, estaba fuera de sí. Aun así, se esforzaba por seguir procurando a todas las chicas que se le cruzaran en el camino y yo no comprendía porque aunque estuviera pasando por un mal momento, el seguía siendo atento con ellas.

Cierta tarde cuando me disponía a hacerle una travesura, lo encontré en una banca del jardín botánico, charlando con su mejor amigo un pelinegro de nombre Isaac Litz:

—¿No quieres que le dé su merecido a los Katzen?—le pregunto con enfado. Shawn simplemente negó con la cabeza. Yo me escondí detrás de unos arbustos—Pero ¿Qué piensas hacer con ese trio? ¡Están terminando contigo!—exclamo furioso.

—Los Katzen están ayudando a Ady, así que no creo que la solución sea golpearlos. Solo les daría otra razón para seguir molestándome. Además te tiraran al suelo si lo intentas debilucho—se rio—, pero gracias—le sonrió, pero parecía cansado. El pelinegro negó con la cabeza.

—No entiendo ¿Por qué esa chiquilla se ha ensañado contigo?—inquirió de vuelta. El rubio lanzo un largo suspiro.

—Aun no lo sé con certeza, pero creo que es su manera de obligarme a prestarle atención—al escuchar eso, no pude evitar sonrojarme de vergüenza—. Con el paso de las semanas me di cuenta que ella es muy antisocial, sus únicos amigos son ese par y ella es muy fría con los demás, de hecho los ignora. Pero a mí me ha hecho la vía imposible—rio—. Cuando soy amable con Ady, ella no sabe cómo responder, su mirada se nubla y corre—el pelinegro se rio.

—No me digas que…

—Creo que si—le interrumpio, por lo que no tenía idea de lo que eso significaba—, aunque no he encontrado una manera de enfrentarla, sin que los hermanos me golpeen—le explico agotado.

Mi corazón se aceleró rápidamente, sentí una especie de enfado recorrerme como si me hubiesen descubierto en algo que guardaba recelosamente y lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era asesinarlo. Sin pensarlo me acerque a donde estaban ellos y justo cuando iba a tirarle un balde de agua fría en la cabeza, Isaac se paró de la banca y me lo arrebato. Me quede petrificada, mientras que el pelinegro sostenía mi mano con fuerza y me miraba desafiante:

—Si realmente quieres llamar su atención, déjate de boberías—me regaño. Creo que empalidecí, por que no esperaba esa reacción y sentí mis piernas flaquear—, deja de comportarte como una niñata, así jamás lograras ganar su aprecio—baje la mirada y el soltó mi mano.

—Yo no espero que me aprecie—susurre con melancolía—, ni si quiera quiero que me preste atención—ellos me miraban fijamente—. Quizás, yo solo quería hablar un momento con él y no encontré otra forma de hacerlo más que haciéndole bromas, lo de Kellan y Lance no cuenta porque ellos han creado una guerra ficticia que tontamente seguí—confesé angustiada.

—Si querías hablar conmigo, solo tenías que acercarte a mí—intervino Shawn con dulzura. Por un momento había olvidado que él estaba ahí. No me atreví a mirarlo a los ojos—. No me gusta ser el blanco de las bromas de tus amigos y mucho menos de tus desplantes—volví a sonrojarme—. Hubiese preferido que te acercaras a hablar conmigo de cualquier cosa, como esos libros que lees o la música que escuchas o de todo eso que te gusta hacer. Sé que no te es fácil hablarle a extraño—en ese momento su mano se posó en mi barbilla y la levanto para que lo mirara a los ojos—, pero si tan solo me hubieses saludado una vez, yo me habría encargado del resto—sonrió. Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio.

—Lo-lo siento, me disculpo por mi comportamiento—le dije dando un paso atrás, pues si no lo hacía, seguramente me podía haber quedado toda una semana mirándolo a los ojos—. Tienes razón, no debí haberte tratado de esa forma—aun me sentía muy avergonzada así que seguía mirando al suelo.

—¡Disculpas aceptadas!—exclamo alegremente.

—Y por los Katzen, no tienes que preocuparte, yo los detendré—musite aun cabizbaja.

—Gracias.

—Bueno, será mejor que me vaya—continúe a punto de dar media vuelta pero me sostuvo de la muñeca.

—No puedes irte, tengo que invitarte un helado porque quiero charlar contigo—lo mire a los ojos con sorpresa. No entendía por que se estaba portando tan amable, pero parecía que el viejo Shawn estaba volviendo.

—Los dejo solos—dijo Isaac caminando hacia la salida del jardín botánico. Lo mire con desesperación, no quería quedarme sola con el pero hizo caso omiso. De un minuto a otro, ya estábamos en la cafetería, charlando aunque estaba muerta de los nervios.

A partir de ese momento, mi vida cambió radicalmente. A diario me encontraba con Shawn en el jardín botánico y platicábamos un largo rato. A la salida del colegio, me esperaba en las escaleras de mi edificio y me acompañaba a casa. Los hermanos Katzen no se tomaron muy bien la idea, pero poco a poco lo fueron asimilando.

Con el paso de los días, solo pude darme cuenta de lo diferentes que éramos. A decir verdad, no teníamos ni una sola cosa en común, pero a pesar de eso el seguía acudiendo al jardín. No parecía aburrirse con mis cortas charlas y a mí tampoco me aburría con sus historias, creo que pasábamos un buen rato juntos.

Pero de repente esa estabilidad se perdió y todo cambio. Fue en una tarde de invierno que pase frente a la pista de patinaje de la ciudad, que estaba llena de niños y parejas de enamorados que trataban de evitar caer al suelo. Yo quería patinar con él, que sostuviese mi mano entre las suyas y me sonriera con esa dulzura como solo el podía hacerlo. Se me ocurrió la grandiosa idea de invitarlo a patinar y pensé que sería algo sencillo. Al día siguiente las cosas salieron mal, cuando me encontré con él en el jardín botánico me puse muy nerviosa, de nuevo mi corazón se aceleró con fuerza y no pude decirle una sola palabra sin sonrojarme.

Decidí cambiar de plan y escribirle un mensaje, creo que tarde como cinco horas en escribir cuatro líneas y no tuve el valor para enviarlo. A partir de ese momento, cada que lo veía, sentía un vacío en el estómago y me ponía tan mal, que decidí dejar de ir al jardín y me esperaba un largo rato en la biblioteca después de la salida, hasta que logre que Shawn se cansara de esperarme y se fuera a casa.

Varios días después, fui sorprendida por una emboscada hecha por los Katzen e Isaac que para mí ya no era nada raro verlos juntos, se habían hecho buenos amigos después de que resolvimos nuestras diferencias:

—¿Vamos a matar a alguien?—pregunte con ironía, pero los tres chicos solo me veían fijamente, lo que me intimido.

—¿Dónde diablos te has metido?—inquirió Lance con los brazos cruzados. A veces pensaba que él era mi segundo padre por la manera en que me cuidaba y pedía explicaciones.

—En la escuela—respondí enseguida—¿Por?

—Pensábamos que estabas enferma por que no te hemos visto en una semana—agrego Kellan.

—Tienes muy preocupado a Shawn porque no le contestas el teléfono—siguió Isaac, al oír su nombre me sonroje.

—Creo que ahí tienes tu respuesta Isaac—dijo Kellan con malicia, agache la mirada.

—¿Te estas escondiendo de Mc Knight?—me pregunto Lance. Asentí avergonzada.

—Pero ¿Por qué?—cuestiono Kellan con sorpresa.

—Por qué…por qué ¡ya no puedo hablarle sin ponerme nerviosa!—chille desesperada. Los tres chicos se miraron y se carcajearon—¡Púdranse en el infierno imbéciles!—les grite al sentirme ofendida y pensaba caminar sola al colegio cuando Kellan me sostuvo del brazo.

—No iras a ningún lado sin nosotros tontina—sonrió con galantería, me sonroje aún más. Los tres me jalaron del brazo para encaminarnos.

—Cuéntanos tus síntomas—me pidió Kellan con una voz fingida.

—¿Síntomas?

—Si tonta, se refiere a por que te alejaste de Mc Knight—me explico Lance oscamente.

—Pues—pensé por un momento—, no puedo mirarlo sin sonrojarme, ni tampoco puedo hablar más de dos silabas cuando lo tengo enfrente, tampoco dejo de pensar en el y el corazón se me acelera con solo oír su nombre—confesé abrumada, los tres se quedaron callados por un momento.

—Es grave—dijo Lance con resignación.

—Si, parece que es un mal incurable—añadió Isaac negando con la cabeza. Los mire asustada.

—Creo que tienes un severo caso de enamoramiento por un cabeza hueca de nombre Shawn Mc Knight—dijo Kellan lo que hizo que estallaran en risas.

—Debería golpearlos—musite enfadada por lo ofendida que me sentía— nunca antes me había enamorado así que yo no tenía idea de que estaba enamorada de Shawn.

—¡Pero tiene solución!—exclamo una dulce voz detrás de mí. Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, tenía que ser una pesadilla. Me pellizque lo más fuerte que pude, pero no despertaba. Los tres idiotas me dijeron adiós con la mano y se fueron. Shawn me tomo de los hombros y me gire, baje al instante la mirada, quería esconderme debajo de toda esa nieve que estaba acumulada en la calle—¿Te has estado escondiendo de mi por esa razón?—no respondí—. Bueno, me alegra que sea por esa razón y no porque estés enferma—se rio, mientras que yo sentía que el corazón se me saldría de un momento a otro. Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos, yo seguía mirando al suelo y sentía que mi cara explotaría del calor en cualquier momento. Al no responderle, me tomo del brazo y empezamos a caminar hacia la escuela.

—He echado de menos nuestras conversaciones—me dijo con tranquilidad cuando habíamos dado unos cuantos pasos, aunque yo sentía que mis rodillas me fallarían y caería al suelo en cualquier momento—, pero tal parece que tu no ¿Dónde te has estado escondiendo todo este tiempo? ¡Te busque por todos lados!—exclamo con una sonrisita—. Fui al laboratorio de ciencias, al de biología, a la biblioteca, al jardín, al sótano y también a la azotea—lance un suspiro—, a todos esos lugares a donde yo no iría, pero tu si y no te encontré.

—Estuve en la biblioteca todo el tiempo y a lo mejor no me viste, porque aún sigo siendo invisible—confesé un poco triste.

—O más bien porque yo necesito anteojos—se rio, aunque no me hizo gracia el comentario—, pero no creo que seas invisible, al menos para ese trio y para mí no lo eres. Si eres un como excéntrica y a veces me das miedo, pero me pareces una persona muy linda—revelo con ternura. Yo me detuve en seco ¿realmente el había dicho? , alce la vista y lo mire fijamente. Sus orbes color miel, me miraban con dulzura y una enorme sonrisa estaba dibujada en su rostro—. Es enserio, no te miento—comento haciéndome sonrojar aún más.

—Yo…yo…—balbuce.

—No tienes que decirlo, ya lo sé—me interrumpio—y se me ha ocurrido una grandiosa idea.

—¿Cuál?—inquirí asustada.

—¿Te gustaría ir a tomar un chocolate conmigo frente a la pista de patinaje esta tarde? Igual podríamos ir a patinar un rato—no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, realmente me sentí muy feliz por primera vez en un largo tiempo.

—S-si—musite desviando la vista, pues me intimidaba mucho su mirada. El volvió a sonreír.

—Está bien, pasare por ti a tu casa—y en ese momento tomo mi mano entre la suya para entrelazarla y seguir caminando. Fue un agarre tan natural, que incluso yo sonreí—¿Sabes? Esta mañana tengo clase de anatomía—comento desviando el tema—trabajare con ese esqueleto ¿Cómo decías que se llamaba?—pregunto despistadamente.

—Larry—respondí con una tímida sonrisa—¿Te dije que es un esqueleto real?—pregunte con alegría, el empalideció.

—¿Qué?—grito asustado—¡Me rehusare a entrar al laboratorio!—exclamo con miedo.

—Pero si los esqueletos son tan bonitos.

—Enferma, los perritos son bonitos los esqueletos no—yo negué con la cabeza.

—No, los gatitos son bonitos, los perros no—replique, él se echó a reír. El resto del camino, me sentí más aliviada y no podía dejar de observar lo bien que mis dedos se adaptaban a los suyos. Quizás éramos extremadamente diferentes, pero eso sin duda es lo que nos mantendría unidos.


	7. Remix de un viejo verano

_"It might not be the right time_

_I might not be the right one_

_But there's something about us I want to say_

_Cause there's something between us anyway"._

Como una ola llena de recuerdos, llego la estrofa de esa canción. Fue en medio de ese par de líneas que hacía unos años atrás, nuestras miradas se cruzaron por primera vez. La hora exacta no la sé, pero aquel lugar nunca se borrara de mi mente. Era un club de baile atascado de detalles londinenses y en el que se escuchaba la mejor música de la ciudad.

Quien sabe cuántas veces había estado ahí bailando en aquella reluciente pista de baile, sintiendo a la masa de personas moviéndose al ritmo de los desenfrenados estilos musicales que tocaban. Y esa noche, ella elegía la música y sin saberlo, yo bailaba para ella como si fuéramos títere y titiritera respectivamente.

Ella destacaba en varias categorías, pero físicamente nunca pude decidirme porque era lo que me llamaba más la atención. Quizás había sido su corto cabello con un enorme flequillo o aquel tatuaje en el brazo delineando su canción favorita o el frio que emitía su mirada o la sensualidad con la que se movía, habían tantas cosas en ella que podían llamar la atención.

En realidad, nunca supe que fue lo que me orillo a subir la mirada en ese preciso instante hacia el balcón en el que ella se encontraba mezclando la música, pero fue durante esa estrofa que por una extraña inercia la mire. Ella se movía con ritmo pausado, sus manos controlaban la consola y sus ojos estaban sobre mí. A partir de ahí, no dejo de observarme hasta que su presentación termino y continuo otro de sus compañeros.

Lo habré perdido de vista unos minutos que se me hicieron eternos, pero en medio de otra canción, una que en el futuro nos definiría, me encontró en la pista:

_"Romi"_

_"Franca"_

Esas fueron las primeras palabras que cruzamos, mientras los demás se movían y cantaban a toda voz alrededor de nosotras, sin percatarse de lo que sucedía. Una delicada sonrisa se dibujó en nuestros rostros y pudimos contemplar más de cerca aquello que nos tuvo perplejas por un gran rato. Sus ojos grandes y oscuros, el perfecto color pálido de su piel que proyectaba las luces de colores del lugar, sus rasgos afilados y su nariz respingada; era la chica más atractiva que había visto en mucho tiempo.

Un par de tragos en la barra, unas sonrisas, un ligero e_ "inocente"_ roce de nuestras manos y enseguida volvimos a bailar en la pista. En un principio fue extraño, no entendíamos como nuestros movimientos se habían sincronizado, como si ya hubiésemos bailado antes; pero luego lo olvidamos. La música tomaba un toque de sensualidad que erizo nuestra piel, haciendo que con cada canción nos acercáramos más, hasta que finalmente se hizo perceptible el olor de su perfume. Era un olor cítrico, que en segundos terminaron por encender el interruptor de la lujuria en mí.

Bailamos como en una especie de trance, pues en algún momento perdimos la sensación de estar moviéndonos con otras doscientas personas. No podía escuchar el sonido de su respiración, pero sabía que nuestros corazones se habían acompasado con el estruendoso sonido de la música; al mismo tiempo que sus manos viajaban por mi cuerpo y podía ver un brillo lujurioso en su mirada.

No dejábamos de mirarnos y eso hizo que mis mejillas se enrojecieran. Me estaba haciendo sentir como una chiquilla intimidada y hacia unos cuantos lustros que aquello no sucedía. Trataba de interpretar lo que su rostro quería decir más allá de aquella lujuria que había sido palpable para ambas, pero no llegue a ninguna conclusión. Su rostro se mantenía serio y tranquilo; más tarde sabría que ella no era muy afecta a dejar que su rostro hablara por ella y que aunque no entendiese porque, ella era una chica misteriosa pero nada complicada.

Deje de preocuparme, incluso deje de pensar y permitir que sus manos guiaran mis movimientos, pues Romi se había convertido en otro típico ligue de miércoles por la noche.

Y entonces, más pronto de lo que podía imaginarme la fiesta termino. El DJ residente dio el último mensaje, la noche había llegado a su fin. A mí me pareció todo tan repentino _"¿Ya eran las 5 am?",_ me pregunte mirándola a los ojos. Ella se alzó de hombros y sonreí. Había sido extraño que ella hubiese leído mi pensamiento.

_"Conozco un buen lugar para cenar ¿vamos?"_-grito. Ese era uno de los efectos de escuchar la música tan alta; te quedaba ese ensordecedor sonido en los oídos y hablabas gritando aunque tuvieras a la persona a unos centímetros de ti.

_"Si, te veo en la entrada"-_respondí soltándome de su agarre en el que aprisionaba mi cintura y caminamos en direcciones opuestas. En mi búsqueda por mis compañeros de baile, mire mi mano un par de veces, soltar su mano me había dejado una sensación de pérdida extraña en la piel.

En realidad, no tengo idea de por qué la solté. Encontrarme con mis amigos, quizás fue una excusa para pensar un poco en lo que estaba haciendo, porque ellos hicieron caso omiso a mi despedida. Ya todos estaban demasiado ocupados como para preocuparse por mi ausencia.

Los minutos en los que estuve esperándola, se me hicieron eternos. Perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces pase mi mano entre mi cabellera y cuantas más me acomode el vestido. Finalmente apareció acomodándose la chamarra de cuero. Sonrió discretamente y me tomo de la mano para salir.

_"¿Venias sola? " Inquirió mientras esperábamos a que trajeran su auto._

_"No, mis compañeros ya se han ido "conteste observando el poco movimiento que había en aquella transitada calle a esa hora._

_"Al igual que los míos" _se rio. Esa era la primera vez en toda la noche, que podía escuchar claramente el tono de su voz. No era una voz aguda ni grave, era un tono intermedio ligeramente seco pero con un toque de dulzura. Sentí como se calentaban mis mejillas, seguramente estaban enrojeciéndose; afortunadamente el auto llego a tiempo para salvarme.

_"Este lugar te encantara. Espero no seas vegetariana "_sonrió y arranco el auto sin esperar mi respuesta. Nuestro no tan largo camino estuvo lleno de dub step, voltee algunas contadas veces y en todas la sorprendí tarareando las letras de las canciones. Sin duda era un espíritu parrandero.

Paramos en un común puesto de tacos. Sonreí, que clásico era comer tacos después de salir a bailar. Comer y charlar estaba siendo divertido. Hablo un poco de ella, de cómo se había convertido en dj, del profundo amor que tenía por la música y el mundo del entretenimiento. También hable un poco de mí, de mi gusto por el baile, de mi antiguo trabajo y la vida de un foráneo en la gran ciudad, que no estaba tan lejos de ella Y el resto de la conversación estuvo llena de trivialidades graciosas.

Un rato después, nos encontrábamos buscando una tienda. Caminamos varias cuadras en busca de una veinticuatro horas, hasta que lo encontramos. Compro un pequeño paquete de chocolates y me invito a su departamento, para sentarnos y ver como despertaba la ciudad. Sin pensarlo mucho acepte.

Terminamos sentadas en su terraza mirando el amanecer lleno de smog y el delicioso sabor del chocolate.

_"Me gustas"._-dijo con voz firme al tiempo que acerco su mano para limpiar una macha de chocolate que tenía cerca de los labios. No es que me sorprendiera la declaración, eso ya nos había quedado bastante claro, pero no pensé que fuera a decirlo en voz alta.

_"Tú también me gustas"_-respondí tratando de no sonar tan infantil. Sonrío con un pequeño rayo de sol apuntando a su cara y me beso. Ya no había motivo para seguir ocultando el deseo que sentíamos en la pista. No me sentí extraña, no era la primera vez que estaba en una situación similar a esa y me deje llevar por sus besos.

Era tan buena en la cama y estuvimos en medio de esa batalla hasta que ambas estuvimos destrozadas. Ese juego que traíamos no me estaba haciendo tener sentimientos de amor por ella, la lujuria había poseído a nuestros cuerpos, sin cabida al amor en un juego puramente sexual.

En medio de nuestra batalla, cuando aquellos sonidos tan humanos inundaron su hogar caí en un profundo sueño, en el que me siguió. Desperté al sentir su mirada sobre mí. En sus ojos ya no veía la lujuria que hacia un par de horas antes nos había poseído; para ese momento sus orbes café emulaban la tranquilidad de su rostro y me quede prendada a ellos. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasamos así? ¡Quién sabe!, pero cuando tímidamente acaricio mi mejilla y sentí sus yemas temblar con el tacto de mi piel me di cuenta de lo que pasaba. Fue en ese instante en el que ambas con pesar pensamos:_" La cague, esto no será un simple ligue de miércoles"_

Se acercó a mí, yo cerré los ojos y sentí como su mano rodeaba mi cintura desnuda. Sus labios apenas rozaron los míos y un choque eléctrico recorrió mi cuerpo, para luego besarme muy, pero muy despacio. Todo estaba siendo tomando un ritmo tan lento que sentía que en cualquier instante perdería la razón._ "¿Qué había pasado con aquel lado salvaje e instintivo?,"_ me pregunte cayendo rápidamente con ella en esa piscina llena de sentimientos de afecto. Todos nuestros movimientos fueron tan acompasados y lentos como los que habíamos seguido con la música y me deje llevar por su cariño.

Ese fue el inicio del verdadero significado del vocablo nosotras, en nuestras vidas que por causas extrañas del destino se unieron en un mismo sendero.

_"There's lights and sounds and stories_

_Music's just a part"_

Nuestra historia no fue compleja, incluso para cualquier romántico le parecería aburrida y sin magia.

Salíamos en horarios tan locos como nuestro tiempo lo permitía. Cines, cafés, restaurantes, parques, fonditas, bares, cantinas, antros, grandes plazas y hasta fiestas de rancho, nos vieron aferrarnos a nuestras manos con una total convicción que no podía creer. Viajes largos y lejanos, nuevas y desconocidas ciudades guardaron los secretos de nuestros besos. Mudanzas, regalos y muchas fotografías, llenaron nuestra habitación de recuerdos. Sonrisas tontas, lágrimas desesperadas, peleas sin sentido y sexo en situaciones tan inimaginables, eran nuestro pan de cada día. Pero de lo que más hubo fue música. Aun no olvido aquella maniática rutina para preparar sus mezclas; esa donde en nuestra cama, escuchábamos de un reproductor compartido su nueva creación sin dejar de bailar. Así de simples éramos ella y yo. Pero un día, como si aquel remix de verano con el que nos conocimos contara nuestra historia, todo cambio. A lo mejor, como después me explicaría, se había dejado llevar por el momento pero las heridas eran profundas.

_"I never thought it could ever end"_

Siempre habían existido chismes entorno a nosotras, pero nunca habían sido ciertos y así fue como aquella amarga realidad llego a mí, con un cotilleo común de primavera. Ella y una desconocida que estaba de paso por la ciudad, en medio de un sucio juego de seducción. Una corta llamada le dio todo lo real a aquel utópico chisme que yo quería contarle. Esperaba que cuando lo escuchara, ella se riera conmigo y dijera: _"Cada mamada que inventan"_. Pero no fue así, en su lugar escuche:_" Fui una pendeja",_ para que todos mis miedos se materializaran. Colgué, no regrese a nuestro departamento ni conteste a sus llamadas ni mensajes, me escondí de ella para llorarle y me oculte tan bien que ella no tuvo idea de a donde fui. Camine sin rumbo, hasta que llegue a una tierra desconocida, donde su recuerdo no me atormentaría y decidí quedarme ahí para curarme aquellas dolorosas llagas que me había hecho.

No sé exactamente cuántos días pasaron, quizás un par o a lo mejor esos días se convirtieron en meses; pero un día volví a aquella pista de baile. Sin saberlo, ella estaba ahí y tuvieron que pasar unas cuantas horas de despiste para darnos cuenta que estamos en el mismo lugar, en las mismas posiciones y efectivamente mirándonos como aquel primer instante de esa lejana noche de verano.

Y de nuevo después de su set, me encontró en la pista de baile y se paró frente a mí.

_"Romi"_

_"Franca"_

No hubo charla, pues apenas nuestras voces eran un hilo. Note en su rostro el arrepentimiento, pero también sabía que se había dado cuenta que no quería hablar de ello. En realidad no teníamos nada de qué hablar. Tomo mi mano para bailar y lo hicimos tan cerca como sincronizada mente solíamos hacerlo, al mismo tiempo que la música secretamente nos delataba. Cinco años de nuestra vida, tantas memorias, sueños y planes compartidos se habían esfumado por una hora de diversión.

_"¿Qué fue lo que falto?"_, me pregunte sin dejarme de mover a su ritmo esperando que mis lágrimas no me traicionaran. Era tan complicado explicar cómo me sentía en ese momento. Era tan doloroso aceptar la realidad. Quizás nunca fuimos muy afectas a decirnos lo que sentíamos por la otra. Nos gustaba tener esos momentos solo para nosotras en la privacidad de lo que solíamos llamar nuestro hogar. Y también sé que podía haber parecido muy cursi de mi parte, pero yo si podía verme en un futuro armonioso, prometedor y tranquilo a su lado, del que contadas veces hablamos pero que ambas parecíamos anhelar. Era inevitable ocultar que nosotras nos habíamos amado y no dudo que ella allá podido haber sentido lo mismo por mí; pero sé que no fue tan fuerte por que aquella chica con una bonita sonrisa, hizo añicos los cimientos de una vida prometida, en una sola noche.

_"And now i'm dying, cuz i don't wanna be here, i don't wanna be seen"_

Fue en casi la última parte de la canción que nos tenía aferradas a esos recuerdos, que tome la decisión más importante de mi vida. Me acerque a sus labios, que enseguida respondieron a ese agridulce gesto que me permitió conocer cuánto nos echaríamos de menos y luego la deje en la pista, desapareciendo entre esa multitud de personas tan ajenas a ese doloroso momento y el sonido de ese doloroso remix de un viejo verano en nuestros oídos.


	8. Primer amor

Por razones ajenas a mi persona, me dieron unos días de descanso en el trabajo. Al no tener otra cosa interesante que hacer, decidí ir de visita a mi pueblo natal para alejarme por un momento de la rápida vida de la gran ciudad.

Así que después de un par de horas al volante, llegue a mi antiguo hogar donde vivían mis padres y una enfermera que los ayudaba en mi ausencia. Adoro estar en casa, me gusta la sensación de tranquilidad que produce llegar a mi vieja morada y ver que todo sigue igual, como si el tiempo se hubiese estancado.

Después de comer y una larga charla familiar, decidí salir a dar una vuelta por el pueblo en mi vieja bicicleta que aun funcionaba bien a pesar de estar un poco oxidada. Desde que era un niño mi pasatiempo favorito había sido andar en bici, podía estar en ella todo el día sin cansarme. El efecto que producía el aire pasando por mi cabello era fenomenal y revitalizadora. Por esa razón deje que el pavimento y el viento me guiaran por el pueblo, hasta que termine en un vecindario muy extraño. Tenía la vaga impresión de haber estado por ahí alguna vez antes, pero no podía recordar cuando había sido. Aquel lugar contrastaba con mi pueblo, tenía un aire de modernidad que se perdía entre tanta nostalgia. Curioso baje de la bici y empecé a inspeccionarlo. Todas las casas de tres pisos eran iguales, de ladrillos naranja y grandes ventanales, uno frente a otro. Finalmente llegue al centro del vecindario, donde los edificios naranjas rodeaban un pequeño parque que tenía pinta de ser un lugar cómodo para sentarse a leer. El pavimento era perfecto, ni un hoyo ni una sola grieta había en el. En medio del parque estaba un frondoso árbol y lo circulaban varias banquitas de madera. El pasto era de un verde precioso, daba la sensación de ser suave y esponjoso. Era un lugar demasiado acogedor pero el toque triste y tenebroso lo daba lo vacío que estaba. No había ni una sola persona, perro, gato o una hormiga ahí, al igual que en el resto del vecindario y yo seguía con la extraña sensación de haber esta alguna vez ahí.

Como también me había agotado por recorrer la ciudad, decidí tomar un pequeño descanso en una de las banquitas. Tengo que ser honesto mi buena condición física de mi niñez y adolescencia había desaparecido con la monótona vida de un adulto. Apenas me había acomodado cuando por arte de magia recordé aquel lugar.

Cuando tenía unos once o doce años encontré el vecindario fantasma. Por ese entonces, hacia encargos en mi bicicleta para ganarme algo de dinero extra para mis dulces y esas tonterías que uno compra cuando se tiene esa edad.

Ese día tenía que llevar un cesto de frutas a la señora de la peluquería pero como iba retrasado para ir a mi entrenamiento de basquetbol tome un atajo que solo hizo que me perdiera en el camino. La situación empeoro cuando llegue a este vecindario del que nunca había escuchado y donde no había una sola persona que pudiese ayudarme a encontrar la salida de ese laberinto de bellas casonas. Di tantas vueltas por el lugar que me maree y tuve que parar en el parque. Pensé que ahí encontraría un teléfono público pero ni si quiera encontré eso. Me estaba sintiendo tan desesperado que decidí sentarme a esperar a que una persona, coche o lo que fuera se apareciera y me ayudara a salir. No podía demorar mucho en aparecer o al menos eso fue lo que pensé para tranquilizarme un poco. Sin embargo nunca he sido una persona paciente y pronto me frustre. Constantemente veía mi reloj que para mí mala suerte caminaba lentamente y eso me hizo sentir miedo, porque aquel lugar me recordó a una de esas ciudades fantasmas de las películas de terror.

Me recosté en el banco, porque ya estaba aburrido de pensar tanta tontería. Ni si quiera imaginar el regaño que me daría el entrenador por faltar a la práctica me ponía de alguna clase de humor. Justo empezaba a quedarme dormido cuando escuche una dulce y melodiosa voz infantil:

—Tú no eres de aquí—afirmo. Del susto me senté enseguida y comencé a buscar frenéticamente de donde provenía esa vocecita—, estas perdido ¿verdad?

No me decidía a responderle porque no sabía si era una ilusión que mi cabeza había creado por mi desesperación o si era real, pero pronto ese pensamiento se esfumo al encontrarme con una niña que se asomaba detrás del gran árbol. Era probable que esa rubia de largos caireles y enormes ojos azules tuviera mi edad o quizás era unos años más pequeña, aunque de estatura era innegable que era más bajita que yo. Usaba un bonito vestido de verano de color azul con blanco, acorde con el clima soleado que había ese día. Era muy bonita, demasiado bonita para vivir en ese lugar, nunca antes la había visto y me parecía extraño porque todos en el pueblo se conocían por lo pequeño que era. Camino hasta donde estaba sentando observándola embobado—¿Si estás perdido?—insistió con una sonrisa

—S-si—titubee—, estoy perdido—conteste cohibido.

—Mmm—se sentó a mi lado—eso no pasa muy a menudo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

—Como una hora o algo mas—respondí sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, eran tan hipnóticos.

—¡Te ayudare a salir!—exclamo emocionada, casi muero del susto por su entusiasmo.

—Gracias—le sonreí avergonzado.

—¿Me acompañas por mi bici?—me pregunto con una linda sonrisa que me cautivo.

—Claro—nos levantamos y la seguía a su casa, que justamente era una de las que rodeaban al parque. Espere unos minutos a fuera, hasta que salió con su bici:

—Toma—me dio una botella de agua que traía en la canastilla—, debes de tener mucha sed—comento abriendo su botella—hace mucho calor.

—Gracias—asentí tímidamente, estaba muy intimidado por las atenciones que estaba teniendo conmigo—¿Cómo te llamas?—decidí preguntarle para después de tomar un trago de agua que me supo a gloria.

—Aurora y ¿tu?—respondió mientras se acomodaba para subir a la bici.

—Matt, bueno Mateo pero todos me dicen Matt—conteste dando un salto a mi bici—. Oye ¿aquí no vive nadie?—inquirí echando un último vistazo al parque.

—Yo vivo aquí—dijo riendo, le seguí por la obviedad de mi pregunta.

—Aparte de ti—agregue y empezamos a andar.

—Si, aquí viven muchas personas. Es un gran vecindario ¿no lo ves?—musito con alegría.

—Si veo que es grande, pero no hay personas además de ti—ella se echó a reír, era una chica muy risueña.

—Es que todos son adultos y trabajan hasta muy tarde, soy la única niña del vecindario—me explico. Ambos pedaleábamos lentamente, pues así era más fácil escucharnos aunque como en ese lugar no había nada de movimiento, todo lo que hablábamos se oía como si gritáramos.

—Entonces ¿siempre estás sola?—pregunte curioso.

—Si, después de la escuela siempre estoy sola, menos hoy—sonrió—¿Tu qué haces por aquí? Nunca tenemos visitantes.

—Pues me perdí tratando de tomar un atajo para llegar a mi practica—me sonroje de la vergüenza—, es que todos los edificios y calles son iguales.

—Cuando me mude también me perdía, después me di cuenta que por más iguales que luzcan los edificios no lo son—me confeso mirándolos—tienen grietas y colores diferentes.

—¡Oh!—exclame confundido, pensé que estaba un poco loca—¿y a que escuela vas? Nunca antes te había visto por el pueblo y solo hay una primaria—le dije cambiando de tema a uno que pudiera comprender.

—Voy a la primaria del este ¿y tú?—con su respuesta me quedaron las cosas más claras, ella estudiaba en la primaria del pueblo vecino.

—En la central, ¿Por qué vas tan lejos al colegio?—inquirí curioso, aunque enseguida me sonroje por ser tan cotilla.

—No lo se—se alzó de hombros.

—Ya, entonces ¿no haces algo por las tardes?

—¿Cómo qué?

—Pues salir con tus amigos a jugar—ella pensó en su respuesta.

—No, mis amigos viven muy lejos como para venir hasta acá. Nunca he salido de aquí, solo al centro del pueblo pero en contadas ocasiones—respondió con un aire triste que me contagio.

—¿Enserio siempre estás sola? ¿Nunca has salido de aquí?—pregunte incrédulo.

—Si, mis padres trabajan todo el día—alargo la a—, llegan muy tarde. Algunas veces después de cenar vemos televisión, pero pronto hay que ir a la cama.

—¿Y qué haces tanto tiempo sola?—sentí pena por ella, era una niña muy linda y estaba sola.

—Pues salgo a pasear en la bici, hago tareas, veo tele o leo en el parque o me duermo.

—Mmm—una idea se me había ocurrido—¿No te gustaría venir conmigo a mis prácticas de baloncesto?—le pregunte con una sonrisa. La verdad es que sentí una especie de carga por saber que estaba sola y me preocupe por ella.

—Gracias, pero tengo prohibido salir de aquí—me rechazo con un hilo de tristeza en la voz. Continuamos pedaleando hasta llegar a la salida. En el corto trayecto platicamos de esas cosas raras que solo los niños platican y por ello nos la pasamos riendo. Ella se detuvo al final de la línea de las casas, el camino que estaba frente a nosotros me llevaría al centro del pueblo:

—Creo que aquí es donde nos despedimos, fue muy divertido pasar la tarde contigo Matt—intento sonreír.

—Gracias por todo Aurora, también me divertí mucho. Te prometo que pronto nos veremos otra vez para andar en bici—le dije con decisión, ella me sonrió como si no creyera en lo que dije y me fui.

Al día siguiente después del colegio y de hacer mis tareas volví al vecindario de Aurora. Ella se alegró por verme ahí y pasamos la tarde jugando en el parque frente a su casa.

Por un lapso de cuatro meses más o menos, fui a ese lugar a la misma hora y pasaba toda la tarde jugando con Aurora en lugar de ir a mis entrenamientos e incluso deje de hacer encargos. Con el mismo paso del tiempo empecé a tomarle mucho cariño y ya era indudable que ella me gustaba mucho.

Sin embargo, cuando menos lo esperaba todo termino. La última vez que la vi estábamos jugando con un balón en medio de la calle. Se estaba poniendo el sol, así que había llegado la hora de que me fuera:

—Tengo que irme, pero mañana regresare—dije mientras la acompañaba a la puerta de su casa.

—Si, aquí te espero—llegamos al portón—. Gracias Matt, eres el mejor amigo del mundo—me confeso dándome un efusivo abrazo. Al principio me quedé atónito, no sabía que hacer pero después respondí al abrazo que me había tomado por sorpresa. Ella me dio un beso en la mejilla, que me sonrojo. Nunca antes una chica aparte de las mujeres de mi familia, me habían dado un beso. Ella sonrió y entro a su casa.

Regrese a mi casa con una enorme sonrisa, ni si quiera pude dormir por estar pensando en aquel dulce momento. A la tarde siguiente, cuando iba a tomar mi bicicleta para ir a casa de Aurora mis padres me lo impidieron. El entrenador les aviso que no había asistido a ningún entrenamiento en los últimos cuatro meses, así que me obligaron a ir. Después de ese incidente pasaron alrededor de un mes sin que pudiera ir a visitarla, lo cual me frustro porque no tenía como avisarle de lo que había sucedido. Finalmente una tarde logre escaparme de mis prácticas y fui a su casa. Llegue a la hora de siempre pero ella no estaba esperando en la banquita del parque. Supuse que estaría en casa, así que me acerque hasta su pórtico y toque el timbre, pero nadie me respondió. Espere un rato en las escaleras de la entrada, pensando en por que ella no estaba en casa o que quizás estaba tan enojada que no querría abrirme. De la nada apareció un señor que me miro extrañado:

—Pensé que ya nadie vivía aquí—expreso con confusión.

—¿Qué?—inquirí aturdido.

—Si, hace una semana la familia que vivía aquí se mudó, creo que se fueron del país—me explico. Yo lo mire consternado, lo que él me decía no podía haber pasado.

—¿De verdad?—inquirí esperando que fuera una broma.

—Si, así es muchacho. De hecho he venido a limpiar la casa para ponerla en venta—me informo acercándose a abrir la puerta, dejándome en las escaleras con la mirada perdida al árbol.

Lance un suspiro largo por la tristeza que me producía saber que ella se había ido, que nunca la volvería a ver sonreír ni reír y ni si quiera sabia a donde se había ido. Lo peor es que no pude despedirme de ella y mucho menos decirle cuanto la quería.

Estaba a punto de subir a mi bicicleta, cuando aquel hombre me llamo:

—¡Hey muchacho! ¡Espera!—grito. Enseguida deje mi bici y camine hasta donde él estaba sin muchos ánimos.

—¿Sí?

—¿Tú conoces a un tal…Matt?—me pregunto mirando una nota de papel rosado.

—Soy yo—respondí sintiendo como mi corazón se aceleraba.

—Creo que te han dejado esto—me entrego el fino papel que estaba doblado por la mitad. El hombre regreso a la casa, yo guarde la nota en mi bolsillo y me fui a mi casa. En todo el camino pensé en lo que podía haber dejado Aurora para mí, a lo mejor me había dejado un número telefónico o una dirección en la que pudiera enviarle una carta. En cuanto llegue a casa me encerré en mi recamara y lo abrí:

_"Gracias Matty"_, al leer esa frase me sonroje. Ella era la primera persona con la cual no me enfade porque me llamara así: _"Siempre te recordare como el mejor amigo que pude tener. Te querré mucho toda mi vida, lo prometo. Aurora"_. Sonreí, aunque me sentí muy triste porque ella había sido una persona muy cercana a mí y podía considerarla mi primer amor. Sin embargo siempre conservaría los recuerdos de aquellos días de otoño que compartí a su lado y jamás olvidaría.

Me reí un poco por lo tonto que era. Resulto ser que después de leer esa nota me prometí jamás olvidarla, pero con todos los cambios que hubo en mi vida, mi mente se había alejado de aquellos días donde era feliz cuidando de esa niña.

Me pregunte ¿Qué habrá sido de ella? Y si ella aún se acordaría de mí como prometió. Salí de mis pensamientos al escuchar el sonido de mi celular, era un mensaje:

_"¿Dónde estás cielo? Ya estoy en tu casa"_, recordé que tenía que ver a mi novia, así que guarde mi celular y mis recuerdos para montarme a la bici.

En cuando llegara a casa, buscaría aquella nota entre mis cajones de mi antigua recamara. Era muy divertido recordar como éramos en el pasado. Mientras iba hacia el pueblo pensé en una persona que alguna vez conocí en un autobús y me dijo que el primer amor es el más puro y sincero. Hasta aquel momento le di la razón y esta vez sí cumpliría mi promesa de no echar al olvido a Aurora o al menos eso espero. Pero es que con el paso de los años, solo ha ido empeorando mi memoria.

Espero que ella también en un futuro se acuerde de mi con una sonrisa y no me olvide, como yo no lo hare.


	9. Egoista

Mientras observo a mi esposa dormitar en nuestra cama me es imposible no pensar en cómo lucia ella en aquella cama del hotel en donde dormimos juntos. Era tan delgada, tan delicada y hermosa que el deseo recorría mi cuerpo como un loco. Por lo que ahora se, su vida no es diferente a cuando me conoció, sigue estando llena de una amargura mal sana que hace reír a los demás y sonríe falsamente cuando se siente presionada; pero en cambio a mí la culpa se encerró en mi cuerpo.

¿La juzgue mal? ¿Le hice mucho daño? ¿Me equivoque? , son preguntas que en noches como esta me atrapaban y consumen en fuego mi tranquilidad.

Evangeline era una hermosa morena que gustaba vestirse andróginamente e ignorar a todo aquel que considerara no podría entrar en su mundo. Tenía apenas veintidós años y su look rebelde escudaban una vida de excesos y dolor, el tatuaje en su espalda baja guardaba el amor eterno que le tendría a una chica que la distancia no le permitiría amar como se debe hacer. No llamo mi atención a primera vista como muchos pensanrian. Cuando entre en aquel frio salón de juntas donde reinaban los anteojos y las camisas a cuadro, ella destacaba por el morado que traía su cabello, la sudadera gris que cubría la mitad de su cabeza y el sonido de la música a todo volumen salir de sus audífonos. Me ignoro, no fui lo suficientemente bueno para ella en aquel momento. Evan considero que era pedante y chocoso, que para ser un investigador tan joven era una verdadera pereza de hombre y quizás tenía razón. Era la segunda ocasión que me unía a un proyecto de investigación tan importante, tenía apenas 30 años y acaba de terminar la maestra en astrofísica, pero mi rostro parecía el de un hombre de 35.

Nunca puso algo de atención a mis exposiciones, se dedicó a dormir en su escritorio, hacer dibujos , analizar su proyecto, contestarme de mala gana y alardear por los excelentes cálculos que obtenía sin necesidad de mirarme. Recuerdo haber revisado sus trabajos minuciosamente, buscando el más mínimo error pero todos sus cálculos eran perfectos e impecables como ella.

Después de un largo y tedioso año, el proyecto termino y desee no volver a encontrarme con ella. Era demasiado perfecta que sentía repudio hacia su persona, Su fresco andar y pensar podían hacer que cualquiera, quien fuera sintiera ira de solo verla y creo que el sentimientoera mutuo.

Sin embargo la vida es una rueda de la fortuna y en cierta forma mi venganza o quizás mi verdugo me daría una oportunidad más de volvernos a encontrar.

Sin que ninguno de los dos lo supiera, nos encontramos en la pista de baile de la gala del congreso de astrofísica. No tenía idea de que ella trabajaba para uno de los mejores astrofísicos del país, y que había sido invitada al congreso por él. Pensé que solo asistía a la planeación de proyectos como becaria de la Universidad. Aquel momento fue mi perdición, ella por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba conociéndola se había arreglado como lo que era una hermosa veinteañera que sonreía y bailaba sin parar.

El vestido azul marino se ceñía a su cuerpo como un guante, su cabello había sido teñido de negro lo que resalto su mirada y la hacía ver preciosa. Era una de las mujeres más guapas que había conocido y entonces un deseo casi bestial me poseyó. Quisiera decir que solo el cuerpo de Evan tuvo la culpa de ello, pero sería una mentira. Acababa de separarme de mi prometida y tenía algo más de tres meses sin satisfacer mis necesidades sexuales, así que verla bailar de esa forma hacía que algo en mi sangre ardiera. La lujuria destellaba en mis ojos.

Ella fue la primera en acercarse a saludarme, lo que en cierta forma me sorprendió y a la vez me alegro, porque ya no deje que se fuera de mi lado. Hablamos del centro de investigaciones donde ambos trabajábamos, ella de asistente y yo de investigador; de mis aburridas exposiciones y de la forma de pensar. Su mente no tenía barreras, para ella la vida se vivía en un solo día y miraba a los seres humanos como iguales. Me confeso que adoraba los deportes extremos, que le encantaba beber cerveza mientras hacía cálculos y que hacia un par de años aprendió a ignorar lo que la gente podía pensar de ella. Su liberaría manera de pensar solo acrecentó mi lujuria y vi la que sería mi única oportunidad de estar cerca de ella.

La fiesta termino, pero ya tenía su número registrado en mi celular y eso me hizo sentir desesperado. Por una semana mire el número al mismo tiempo que mis amigos del centro evitaban que le llamara. El ser la protegida del Dr. Yamako le daba un aire de poder que aterrorizaba a cualquiera. El Dr. Yamako no tenía una familia, así que veía a Evan como su propia hija y quien se atreviera a hacerle daño la pagaba de la peor de manera. Ellos decían que me evitara de problemas, que regresara con Gabrielle y me casara para cumplir uno de mis más grandes sueños: ser padre. Pero la lujuria me tenía cegado, no podía evitar pensar en ella en mis ratos libres, en su risa y su mirada despreocupada. Se me hacía increíble que tuviera solo 22 años, pensaba como alguien de mi edad y eso me hacía sentirme un poco más seguro de mis planes.

Fue hasta el fin de semana que me sentí lo suficiente seguro de marcarle para invitarla a cenar. No tuve que esforzarme para conseguir la cita, casi al instante dijo que si y eso me alegro. La cena transcurriócon tranquilidad, oírla hablar me hacia reír y no puedo evitar negar que igual hacia que me gustara más. Sin embargo, la decadencia de una relación sin futuro empezó en aquel momento cuando yo exprese mi deseo de ser padre en el transcurso de uno a tres años en el futuro. Ella arqueo la ceja y suspiro profundo para después decir:

—Pues eso está bien. Yo no planeo ser madre en el futuro ni cercano ni lejano, no digo que no pero hasta que no me posea un instinto maternal dudo que eso pase.

Aquella respuesta calo a mis huesos, de haber sido positiva quizás mi lujuria se abría apagado y la habría visto con una nueva mirada, incluso de amor. Aquella cita continuo hasta altas horas de la noche, charlando en el auto por que la lluvia caía sin piedad sobre la ciudad.

Su forma de ser me gustaba, adoraba que riera tanto porque no soy una persona que se ría tan fácilmente; tontamente llegue a pensar que podría hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Nuestra segunda cita fue un cambio radical, ella acudió vestida como solía ir a mis juntas de trabajo y comportarse como realmente era…varonil. No me lo dijo abiertamente pero Evan era bisexual y se sentía feliz comportándose como un chico, pero sin olvidar que biológicamente era una mujer. Me conto que había sufrido mucho a lo largo de su vida y que eso había formado su carácter, porque de absolutamente todas las cosas malas siempre se aprende algo bueno.

Ese fue otro golpe bajo para mí y los tontos sentimientos que podría generar por ella, sin embargo mi lujuria se acrecentó.

La tercera cita fue decisiva, decidí que tenía que hablarle con honestidad. Desde que había salido con ella comencé a replantearme seriamente regresar con Gabrielle. Ella no me decía nunca que no, en cambio para Evan parecía ser su palabra favorita, se divertía haciéndome enojar y jugándome bromas, tratarme mal era su especialidad. Extrañe a tanto a Gabrielle, era apenas un año menor que yo y sin duda nuestros caminos tenían el mismo fin: ella quería casarse, yo quería un hijo lo que era un trueque justo. Evan y yo éramos tan similares, teníamos el mismo temperamento, que sabía que ella no daría su mano a torcer por mí, que no sacrificaría sus sueños por los míos y amargamente tengo que confesar que yo tampoco iba a hacerlo. No estoy acostumbrado a tener que dar para recibir, me gusta que las cosas se hagan a mi entero gusto. Yo sabía que era indomable como lo era yo, que adoraba tener la batuta y no la compartiría, porque yo tampoco estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Sin embargo quise tratar, mi tonta esperanza de que al saber que estaba decidido a dejarla si no me complacía la haría cambiar de opinión, pero fue como tratar de descongelar un hielo con frio. Recuerdo que al escuchar mi historia su rostro se endureció y el semblante luminoso que solía tener se apagó. Le di cuatro opciones: salir pero con la posibilidad muy grande de que volviera con Gabrielle, ser solo amigos, esperar a que me decidiera por ella o por mi ex novia o salir sin formalidades. Recuerdo que ella se aclaró la garganta y secamente dijo:

—Cualquier opción está bien por mí, siempre y cuando seas honesto conmigo. Sin embargo con la primera opción no me hare responsable de lo que diga el Dr. Yamako y tampoco quiero escuchar que digan que fui tu amante, porque entonces si me conocerás. De las otras tres opciones tampoco tengo un problema, simplemente quiero que sepas que eso no evitara que salga con otras personas, que no podrás pedirme explicaciones de mis actos y no significa que esperare por ti—fue tan dura aquella verdad que me desilusiono. No le importaba nada, quizás si le gustaba pero no le importaba absolutamente nada como persona. Pronto una canción que bailamos en la fiesta sonó en la radio y se rio sonoramente. Fue en ese instante que decidí que la lujuria había ganado, que ella haría lo que yo quería y la abrace para luego besarla.

Me sentí tan confundido por aquel primer beso, hacía muchos años atrás que no tenía un escalofrió por un simple roce de labios; pero lo tuve y profundice. Ella se dejó llevar y me beso de la misma forma. Cuando nos separamos la mirada de Evan se había transformado, no se veía triste pero ya no era luminosa, sentí que me veía como si fuera un objeto brillante.

Volvimos a besarnos, ella empezó a provocarme, lo hizo de verdad y le seguí, pero por esa noche deje todo en paz. No podía dejar de imaginarme como seria en la cama y fue entonces cuando caí en el punto ciego donde ya lo malo no parece serlo y se convierte en algo bueno.

Dos días más tarde nos encontraríamos para nuestra cuarta y última cita. Lo planee desde la noche en que nos besamos, sabia a donde la llevaría y que haría para seducirla. Ya no la miraba como la chica que me gustaba, si no como una mujer que había desencadenado un desenfrenado deseo de poseerla. Ella me miraba como un objeto, como un hombre que había contratado a una prostituta para satisfacer sus bajos instintos. La bese y ella respondió, pero llego un punto en el que me olvide de ella y solo pensé en mí. La lastime, pero solo hizo mención a eso dos veces y el resto de la tarde mientras la usaba como se usa a una muñeca de plástico, ella respondía perezosamente a mis caricias y besos, incluso se puso a tararear una canción. ¿Sería venganza?, me pregunte impotente por no ver reacción de su parte y solo escuchar sus risas cada vez que la tocaba. Note cuando fingió sentir placer, fue tan falsa y me hizo enfadar. No era nada como lo había imaginado, fue doloroso y vergonzoso.

Cuando termine me recosté a su lado y ella me dio la espalda, la abrace para darle unos cuantos besos por el cuello. Volvió a reírse y susurre a su oído sin delicadeza:

—Si tuvieras cinco años más, dejaría absolutamente todo por ti—ella se rio de nuevo y me ignoro, ¿se estaba encargando de herirme?, me pregunte.

—Esto no significa nada—me respondió—, el sexo para mí es como comer y cagar una simple necesidad humana que satisfacer. Los sentimientos son aparte pero no necesarios—confeso con dureza. La odie tanto en ese momento, que puse mis manos sin fuerza alrededor de su cuello. Desee matarla, de verdad lo desee porque no solo había hecho que algo que tanto deseaba se convirtiera en una de mis peores experiencias jamás vividas, si no por que seguía mofándose de mí. La charla se tornó incomoda, muy incómoda hablamos de sexo, de ex parejas y de su tatuaje en la espalda baja. La voz le cambio completamente, podía escuchar un halo de amor en sus palabras al hablar de esa chica por la que vivía todos los días, por la que si sacrificaría sus sueños sin importar nada más y me sentí celoso, terriblemente celoso:

—No arruinemos nuestras vidas—susurro mientras me daba pequeños besos en los labios—, tú quieres casarte con otra y yo quiero seguir siendo libre.

—¿Qué?

—No es la primera vez que esto pasa Shane, me gustas mucho pero no sacrificarías nada por mí y yo no lo hare hasta no verte hacerlo. A veces pienso que conozco a tantas personas como tú porque soy la que les hace ver el camino correcto, quien les hace valorar lo que tienen—me explico sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos con esa mirada profunda que me daba un escalofrió—. Ve cásate, ten niños y se feliz—suspiro—. Me hubiese gustado conocerte antes, siento que siempre llego tarde a las cosas buenas que deberían pasarme.

—A lo mejor quien llego tarde fui yo—susurre, no podía evitar sentirme un poco mal. Pero solo fue un poco, no podía olvidar el mal rato que me había hecho pasar.

Después de un rato tonteando en la cama, nos vestimos y salimos de aquel hotel. La lleve a su casa y lo último que le di fue un beso.

Aquel fin de semana me decidiría a terminar nuestra relación de la manera más desvergonzada que conozco, por medio de un mensaje de texto:

"Necesitamos terminar.". Le escribí pero estoy segura que ella pensó que era la excusa más idiota que pude dar, sabía que no me creería.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste de frente?", respondió de vuelta. Aquello me hizo enfadar tanto que ya no modere mis palabras.

"Pues es la que verdad yo quiero un niño y tu eso no me lo puedes dar". Escuche sus risas en mi cabeza, sabía que se estaría mofando de mí.

"Que decepcionante, en fin te deseo lo mejor", contesto de vuelta y no puedo evitar decir que me hirió un poquito. No era el final que esperaba, deseaba que al menos en ese momento me dijera: "Lo pensé mejor y quizás si puedo hacer eso por ti", pero era ella la chica que con el paso de los días se fue decepcionando de mí, que creo una imagen monstruosa y con toda razón.

"Éste es mi último mensaje, que te vaya bien". Escribí por última vez. En lo que la adrenalina baja, me sentía bien con mi manera de actuar. Pero aquella emoción no iba a durar para siempre y pronto más de lo que me imagine, la conciencia no me dejo tranquilo.

Por el centro me entere que ella seguía haciendo su vida normal, que seguía riéndose de todo y tomando cerveza al hacer cálculos. Poco después me entere por una amiga borracha que aquella noche en el hotel, ella se sintió como una prostituta y que se comportó de esa forma para vengarse de mí. No me enfade, porque eso fue lo que hice y me sentí mal.

En el centro me cruce algunas veces con ella, pero se limitaba a sonreírme de lado y saludarme con la cabeza. Pronto note que usaba una alianza en sus manos, una bella alianza plateada. Se había comprometido con aquella chica a la que tanto amo y quise sentirme feliz por ella, porque yo estaba a punto de ser padre y ambos estábamos cumpliendo nuestros sueños, pero no pude hacerlo.

Un año más tarde me encontré con ella en los pasillos del centro de investigación, como siempre me saludo con la cabeza y note algo extraño en su estómago. Estaba embarazada, al parecer esa chica era lo suficiente para la bella Evangeline como para ser parte de su vida y sus sueños. Me sentí tan poca cosa, como si no valiera nada. Luego de un análisis retrospectivo, me di cuenta que Evan me pedía agritos que la amara, quería que cerrara las heridas que todos dejaban abiertas, que descongelara el hielo de su corazón y le mostrara que aun existían personas diferentes que aun podían creer en ella y que a pesar de su pasado también podía ser amada. Pero por aquella enorme muralla que construyo para evitar volver a ser dañada, me cegué y fui como los demás. La herí de forma profunda por solo pensar en mí y olvidarme de que ella también tenía sueños a los que se aferraría, pero también fui solo el primer paso para que ella encontrara su felicidad.

En cambio, yo no era la persona más feliz con mi relación. Adoraba a mi hija pero era realmente el único lazo que me mantenía unido con mi esposa porque solo la use como una incubadora de niños, pero sé que Evan si lo es. Y en noches como esta, cuando me siento a observarla dormir para acordarme de mi inteligente Evangeline, esa alma libre que solo pedía un cariño sincero, que la amaran tal como era y que me rehusé a hacer; recuerdo una conversación que hiere:

—Bese a mi asistente—dije riendo mientras manejaba, ella se rio.

—¡Qué asco! bese a mi jefe—se carcajeo—¿Sabes? Aunque nuestra relación no tenga futuro, yo sé que siempre te acordaras de mí. Al menos ahora sé que si en un futuro tengo un hijo no podré decirle que no se ligue a su jefa—la mire sorprendido y me reí con ella.

—Tienes razón, nunca te olvidare.

—Yo si me olvidare de ti, de cómo luce tu cara, de cómo suena tu voz, de todo lo que dijiste, pero la experiencia no se ira de mi cabeza.

Me sorprendí al darme cuenta como una persona, alguien de quien no lo esperabas puede cambiar tu mundo en un solo instante, que solo bastaron un par de días, unas cuantas horas de charla para cambiar mi modo de pensar.

Ella lo cumplió, ella es feliz, ella me olvido y yo la llevare tatuada en mi brazo por el resto de mis días.


	10. Amor Eterno

La miraba inerte en mis brazos, su cuerpo delgado aún conservaba un poco de calor. El doctor y las enfermeras ya habían salido por la única puerta de acceso a la habitación del hospital.

Yo sabía que este día llegaría, estaba marcado casi desde el primer momento en que la vi y aunque llorara su perdida, no me arrepentía de nada de lo que vivimos. Ella me había hecho sumamente feliz.

Teníamos trece años de conocernos, de haber prometido cuidar el uno del otro siempre, solo ella y yo, como fue hasta el final.

En mi memoria aún se mantiene fresco y vivido el momento en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron por primera vez. Fue en uno de esos lúgubres lugares que acostumbra visitar todas las semanas con mi banda. Solía ser el vocal y segunda guitarra de una banda de metal, era uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos y aquella noche daríamos una gran tocada.

Esa noche, me reuní con mis compañeros media hora antes de que tuviéramos que presentarnos. Al llegar di un vistazo al lugar que estaba lleno de gente "extraña" y que no encajaba en la sociedad. Era la misma masa de personas que iban cada semana, ataviados en sus trajes negros con cadenas, cabellas en formas y colores extravagantes, adornando sus cuerpos con complicados y significativos tatuajes, escarificaciones, expansiones y perforaciones. La mayoría eran personas que al igual que yo llevaban una doble vida, de día vestíamos impecables trajes sastre para llevar a cabo trabajos mundanos pero por la noche sacábamos a relucir nuestra verdadera identidad. Teníamos un pasional amor por esa música de sonidos pesados tan poco aceptada en la sociedad. Ese bar me brindaba una seguridad increíble, aunque no lo crean me sentía como en casa.

Mientras esperábamos nuestro turno, veíamos a los asistentes moverse y gritar con la música. Me parecía curioso como automáticamente con la primera nota de cualquier canción, su cuerpo respondía a ese impulso y se movía rítmicamente contagiando a los demás, porque hasta yo sentía una necesidad de ser parte de esa mole que se movía con desenfreno. La música nos unía y ni si quiera puedo describir perfectamente lo que sentía, pues se necesita vivirlo en carne propia y amarlo para entenderme.

Finalmente llego nuestro turno, después del protocolo me pare en el centro del escenario con el micrófono al frente y mi guitarra en la mano. Mire a la multitud al mismo tiempo que sentía un escalofrió recorrerme y mi respiración se detuvo por unos instantes. Eran unas doscientas personas impacientes por oírnos tocar, en Argentina ya teníamos nuestra fama en el bajo mundo. Pestañe y cuando abrí los ojos ya estaba cantando y tocando la guitarra. Por inercia empezaba a tocar, como si entrara en una especie de hipnosis de la que difícilmente podía salir. Al ver a todas esas personas retorcerse por nuestra música, la adrenalina comenzó a fluir por mis venas.

No fue hasta la tercera canción que la encontré en ese mar de gente. Era una joven de cabello negro tan largo que le llegaba debajo de la cintura, de piel blanca casi tan exquisita como la porcelana. Lucía un vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo que dejaba contemplar su perfecta figura, se veía espectacular, tanto que me quede prendado a ella.

Las siguientes tres canciones, no puede quitarle la vista de encima. No quería perderla, las ansias por bajar corriendo y conocerla se incrementaban con el paso de los minutos. Finalmente nuestra presentación concluyo y en el ajetreo del cambio, la perdí. Sin embargo no quise desgastar más tiempo y decidí recorrer el lugar con la esperanza de encontrarla. Tarde varios minutos, pero para mí buena suerte estaba cerca de la barra platicando amenamente con unos viejos amigos míos. Estaba siendo bendecido por que tenía la excusa perfecta para acercarme a ella y no la desaprovecharía. Con decisión me acerque a ellos:

—¡David!—llame al corpulento hombre que vestía un chaleco de cuero—¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!—exclame cuando volteo a verme con una sonrisa de lado.

—¡Fede!—me dio la mano para darme un abrazo corto—Es verdad, hace mucho que no coincidíamos en una tocada.

—Lo sé, estuvimos de gira—comente sin vanidad—¡Emilio!

—¡Hombre Fede! Has mejorado mucho, tu presentación fue excelente—comento el hombre delgado de cabello rubio, que me saludo de la misma forma que David.

—Gracias—respondí cortes. En ese instante, mis ojos se desviaron a la chica. Ya que pude verla tan de cerca observe sus ojos. Eran grandes, negros, profundos y bastante expresivos. Los enmarcaba una ligera línea de delineador negro y sus delgadas cejas negras. No hacía falta convencerme para decir que era la mujer más bella que jamás haya visto:

—Ella es mi prima Lila—dijo David despertándome de mi ensueño—. Acaba de llegar de Chile.

—Mucho gusto—le dije dándole la mano para saludarla.

—Igualmente—me contesto el gesto. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y a partir de ese momento, no se desviaron en toda la noche. Me quede atónito ante ella, solo quería observarla y escuchar su voz. Ante tal encantamiento no iba a dejarla ir tan fácilmente, así que al final de la noche le pedí su teléfono.

Sin esperar más, apenas considere que era una hora prudente le marque. Charlamos por un par de horas y pronto quede de reunirme con ella para ayudarle con su mudanza. Una cita se convirtió en una semana y pronto en un mes de visitarnos a diario. Con el paso de los días, el sentimiento que tenía por ella creía y sin poder evitarlo, me enamore. Lila era la chica de mis sueños, a veces tímida, a veces muy extrovertida, con una sonrisa amable y mirada cálida. Nunca pensé que encontraría a mi chica perfecta, pero la tenía frente a mí y estaba decidido a luchar por ella. Sin embargo tengo que admitir que me intimidaba y que por esa razón nunca me le insinué, no quería arruinar la perfecta relación que teníamos. Creí tontamente, que podía conformarme con ser su amigo y ganarme su confianza, pero con el paso de los meses solo me enamore aún más. La quería, la necesitaba, a pesar de tenerla siempre a mi lado quería que fuera solo para mí.

Lo estuve pensando durante un largo tiempo antes de animarme a contarle lo que sentía. Había sido un largo año en el que de esa amistad había florecido un sentimiento aún más puro que ella debía saber. La verdad estaba muy nervioso, algo dentro de mí me decía que ella me rechazaría y no sabía si estaba preparado para soportarlo.

Era un lluvioso día de Octubre, tantas lluvias nos pronosticaban un soleado Diciembre. Llegue al departamento de Lila a las seis de la tarde como siempre, repitiendo la misma rutina, de no ser porque después del tradicional saludo dije la ya famosa frase: "tenemos que hablar". Ella me miro asustada y nerviosa, creo que en el fondo intuía lo que quería contarle:

—¿Qué sucede?—inquirió mirándome fijamente, mientras nos sentábamos en el sillón.

—Yo…—dude un momento mientras tragaba saliva. Baje la vista a mis manos con las que jugaba nerviosamente—, yo quiero hablar de nosotros—se hizo un silencio que impregno un ambiente de incomodidad. No quería voltear a ver su cara, algo además del silencio me hizo saber que había sido una mala idea y saldría mal. Sin embargo nunca he sido la clase de hombre que se da por vencido tan fácilmente o que dejaba las cosas a medias.

—¿Nosotros?, somos buenos amigos ¿no?—pregunto tratando de sonar despistada. Lance un suspiro.

—Si Lila, somos buenos amig…

—¿Entonces?—me interrumpió—¿Qué ocurre? Eso está bien ¿no?—cuestiono atropelladamente, sonaba nerviosa.

—Sí, pero—volví a lanzar un suspiro agotado—yo pensé….tontamente creí que existía algo más que una simple amistad entre nosotros—la mire a los ojos—. Me he enamorado perdidamente de ti y ya no puedo ocultarlo. No pensé que esto pasaría pero paso y no puedo negar que te quiero—en sus ojos vi una enorme tristeza reflejada, se llenaron de lágrimas. Jamás la había visto tan afligida y eso me preocupo, lo que menos deseaba era hacerle daño.

—Yo…yo también te quiero Fede—susurro con dificultad. Para ese momento no entendía nada, ¿Por qué sus pequeñas lagrimitas resbalaban por sus mejillas y una enorme tristeza inundaba sus pupilas si me quería? —, pero es imposible que exista algo entre nosotros—se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

—¿Por qué?—pregunte desilusionado, no quería verla llorar de esa forma pero tampoco podía quedarme con la duda. Ella no respondió, continuo llorando cada vez con más sentimiento. Se me rompió el corazón de verla llorar de esa manera y no pude evitar abrazarla para tratar de consolarla.

—Perdóname—me pidió escondiéndose en mi hombro—, no es mi intención ponerte triste pero no quiero hacerte más daño—me suplico. No entendía de que daño me hablaba.

—¿Tienes a alguien más?—inquirí con miedo, aunque cuando escuche mi pregunta me pareció algo tonto. Pasábamos todos los días juntos ¿Por qué no me entere de la existencia de otra persona? Simplemente, por que no existía.

No me respondió, se aferró a mí para seguir sollozando. De todas las reacciones que pensé podría tener, la que vivía no era la que esperaba. Venia preparado para un rechazo, no para verla llorar:

—¿Qué tienes Lila? ¿Por qué lloras? Me estas asustando—comente después de un par de minutos de silencio en el que me dedique a acariciar su espalda dulcemente.

—La vida es tan injusta, yo también estoy enamorada de ti pero no podemos estar juntos—confeso, dejándome aún más confundido—. Es por tu bien Fede—agrego dándole paso a mi curiosidad.

—Nada me haría más feliz que el que aceptaras ser mi novia ¿porque si estas enamorada de mí no podemos estar juntos?—inquirí enfadado. No pude evitarlo, pero es que no podía ver algún impedimento y ella sí.

—Porque tu mereces a alguien mejor que yo—respondió con decisión. Deje de abrazarla y me aleje de ella. Lila seguía llorando y a causa de ello su carita estaba manchada de delineador negro.

—¿Quién eres tú para decir que no te merezco?—indague furioso. Siempre he odiado que los demás tomen decisiones por mí.

—No puedo responderte, pero cree en mis palabras—dijo limpiándose de nuevo las lágrimas, aunque parecía una labor interminable.

—No puedo creer si no me dices el por que—refute—quiero saber por qué te contradices tanto. Me dices que me quieres, que estas enamorada de mi pero que no podemos estar juntos ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?—le cuestione con severidad. La situación me estaba de quicio.

—No quiero decirlo, me da vergüenza hablarlo porque te decepcionarías de mí y te daré asco como a todos los demás—sollozo con impotencia.

—No sé por qué dirás eso, pero pensé que me conocías, que sabias que yo no soy como todos los demás—abatido me acerque a ella y la atraje con mis brazos lo más cerca que pude—. Por favor, confía en mi—le susurre al oído—eres lo único que quiero en este momento. Todos los días me haces tan feliz pero hoy me siento culpable por hacerte llorar ¿Qué pasa mi niña? ¿Qué te he dicho para hacerte llorar así?—sentí como se debilitaba en mis brazos, la notaba tan angustiada.

—No me digas así—me suplico—, no hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es.

—Pero eso es porque tú quieres. Si ambos nos queremos no veo el motivo por el cual tengamos que estar separados—insistí. El silencio se hizo presente, ella me abrazaba con fuerza sin dejar de llorar y la impotencia llenaba mi ser.

—Tengo SIDA—susurro con amargura. Sacudí la cabeza, lo que ella había dicho tenía que ser una mentira. Se separó bruscamente de mí.

—Lila…

—Ya lo sabes, ya tienes la respuesta que tanto querías—se levantó del sillón y camino alejándose aún más de mí. La seguí con la mirada perdida, aun no empezaba a asimilar lo que ella acaba de decir, quería creer que ella no lo había dicho.

—Tú no tienes SIDA—musite mientras la observaba recargarse en la pared de la sala, aún seguía llorando y al parecer lo seguiría haciendo por mucho tiempo más.

—Si lo tengo Fede, tengo dos años con esa maldita enfermedad que va consumiéndome a diario—mis ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas, me estaba rompiendo el corazón de una manera cruel—. Esa es la razón por la cual me mude a Buenos Aires, para que mi familia no tuviera que pasar por el sufrimiento de verme morir. Pensé en pasar mis últimos días tranquilamente, sola sin ver a nadie llorar por mí pero un día llegaste tú un ángel que no pedí. No quería salir contigo pero me parecías tan atractivo que no pude resistirme y acepte—se rio tristemente—. No quería enamorarme de ti pero fue inevitable. Ahora sabes que no tengo nada que ofrecerte, no es justo para ti que cargues con una moribunda a la cual le quedan escasos cuatro años de vida. Tú mereces una buena mujer, alguien saludable con la cual puedas tener hijos y formar una familia. Necesitas a alguien que este contigo en la vejez, cuidándote y recordando todos esos bellos momentos de una vida juntos no a una mierda como yo, que se está pudriendo. Mereces una mujer que no tenga el tiempo limitado, a la que puedas amar en toda forma sin miedo a contagiarte, alguien con la que puedas despertar todas las mañanas y no tengas que asegurarte que aún está respirando—concluyo con amargura. Nos quedamos en silencio, sin mirarnos. Las lágrimas brotaron solas de las cuencas de mis ojos y no trate de evitarlo. La única persona a la que realmente había querido con todo mi corazón me estaba diciendo que moriría. ¿Por qué estaba pasando todo eso?, no éramos mala personas. ¿Por qué teníamos que vivir una situación tan trágica?

—Vete Fede—me ordeno rompiendo el frio silencio—, olvídame. Yo no te buscare, es lo único bueno que puedo hacer por ti.

—No—respondí con firmeza. Ella me miro sorprendida por mi respuesta.

—No tienes que quedarte por lastima, es lo único que realmente no necesito—refuto con frialdad.

—No, no me iré. No te dejare, ni hoy ni mañana ni nunca—me levante del sillón y camine hasta llegar a ella. Mis ojos aún estaban llorosos pero no iba a derramar más lágrimas. Tome mi decisión, yo la quería, la amaba más que a nadie en el mundo; si podía disfrutar cinco, cuatro, dos años una hora lo que fuera lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces. No perdería esa oportunidad.

—Fede…—susurro abatida. Bajo la mirada al suelo evitando encontrarse con la mía.

—Te amaba antes de saber esto y aun lo sigo sintiendo sabiendo lo de tu enfermedad. No me alejare de ti ni me causas asco ni nada parecido, de hecho, me pareces muy linda con tus ojitos hinchados—ella me miro con ternura—. No me interesa formar una familia, nunca me he visto cambiando pañales. Tampoco he pensado llegar a la vejez con alguien a mi lado, es más ni si quiera he pensado en llegar a ser un anciano, con el tipo de vida que llevo es noventa por ciento imposible y tampoco me interesa saber cuánto tiempo de vida te queda por que sea el tiempo que sea quiero vivirlo contigo. Lo único que me importa es abrazarte, mirarte dormir entre mis brazos, besarte y estar todo el día pegado a ti como una sanguijuela—se rio—. Eso es lo que quiero hacer y me hará muy feliz. Quiero cuidar de ti, hacerte el desayuno, discutir, dormir, caminar y respirar todo junto a ti no con otra porque ahora no sé qué hacer sin ti ¿No ogras entender eso?—inquirí mirándola a los ojos, ella estaba sonrojada—. Quiero que seas mía, aunque sea solo un segundo en esta vida—la tome en mis brazos y le di ese ansiado beso que estaba esperando desde hace mucho tiempo. Fue un corto per dulce primer beso que ella término.

—¿Enserio quieres estar conmigo? ¿Así como estoy?—pregunto con duda.

—A menos que tengas un tercer ojo o un gemelo malvado—me dio un golpe seco en el hombro—. Si, si quiero estar contigo—sonreí.

—¿Pase lo que pase?

—Pase lo que pase—junte mi frente con la suya—no te dejare, estaré contigo hasta el final—ella me sonrió y me abrazo. Ese fue el momento exacto donde inicio mi nueva vida a lado de Lila. No paso mucho tiempo para que ella se mudara a mi casa y eso me alegro.

Por ese entonces muchas veces dudaba que tuviera SIDA, pues ella tenía una mejor salud que cualquier otra persona que conociera. Solo los frasco de medicamento que estaban siempre en la barra de la cocina me recordaban cuan frágil era. También nació en mí un sentimiento paternalista, la obligaba a comer bien, a tomar sus medicinas a su hora, no olvidaba ninguna cita con el médico. Aquello la molestaba un poco pero había hecho que mi misión en la vida fuera verla radiante y saludable como la había conocido.

El tiempo pasó volando y de un día a otro nos encontramos festejando nuestro quinto aniversario como pareja. Ella seguía más saludable que nunca, había superado los pronósticos fatalistas que los médicos le habían dado y eso me hizo sentir que éramos invencibles.

Éramos la pareja más afortunada del universo, lo comprobaba con todos los amaneceres que vivíamos. La amaba como nunca había amado, de una manera tan extraordinaria que jamás podrían entenderlo más que estando en mis zapatos.

Los que más ansiaba de un día común era el despertar a su lado. El primero en abrir los ojos era yo, así que aprovechaba para contemplarla dormir hasta que ella despertaba. Luego nos quedábamos un rato platicando en la cama de cualquier trivialidad que se nos ocurriera. Pero sin duda lo más horrible del día era irme al trabajo. Aquellas horas alejado de ella me parecían la peor de las torturas y desde el momento que ponía un pie fuera de casa ya la echaba de menos, caía en lo cursi. Sin embargo era la realidad que vivía, me hice un completo adicto a Lila mi fan número uno, que nunca se perdió ninguno de mis conciertos.

Y nadie, ni si quiera David sabia de ese secreto que nosotros recelosamente guardábamos. Es más, puedo decir que había días en que nosotros también lo olvidábamos.

Cierto día en nuestro octavo aniversario, una idea loca estuvo rondando por mi mente. Durante una de sus consultas mensuales, me di cuenta que inminentemente algún día Lila tendría que morir al igual que todos los seres humanos. Claro, deseaba que eso no fuese a ocurrir pronto, pero tenía que pensarlo y llegue a una conclusión no podía concebir una vida sin ella. No podía pensar en el resto de mi vida con su ausencia, no tendría ningún sentido y mucho menos cuando pesaba el no haber estado con ella tan puramente como las parejas_ "comunes"_ lo están. Jamás, ni por equivocación teníamos sexo sin protección. En esos momentos alguno de los dos, por inercia siempre recordaba aquel detalle. Pero con el paso de los años creció la necesidad de sentirla realmente mía. Después de ocho años aquel detalle resultaba hasta incómodo. Años atrás habíamos tenido una gran discusión por esa razón. Todo había surgido del comentario _"eres libre de dejarme cuando quieras"_, que pronto desemboco en la frase: _"ya sé que estas harto de no poder hacerlo conmigo como lo hacías con las demás"_. La verdad no era que me hartara pero me parecía totalmente irracional _"tener que protegerme"_ del ser que más amo en el mundo por miedo a morir. Con ocho años viviendo a su lado me daba cuenta que era más ilógico que pensara o planeara una vida sin ella a morir con ella, de todos modos yo también tenía que morir un día y si podía elegir mi muerte que mejor que esa que ella vivía.

De camino a casa, ella me miraba tratando de averiguar qué era lo que me tenía tan callado. Yo estaba absorto en mis pensamiento pues tenía que buscar la forma perfecta de planteare el tema sin tener que llegar a una discusión otra vez, no era fácil solía ser demasiado obstinada.

Como cada jueves desde que éramos amigos, preparamos la noche de películas que tendríamos. Mientras ella llegaba a la sal con las bebidas y el tazón de palomitas, yo acomodaba el DVD. Nos recostamos en el sillón y la película de Rob zombie dio inicio. Íbamos a la mitad de la película, el tazón de palomitas se había terminado y ella miraba embobada la tele que decidí que era el momento perfecto:

—Quiero hacer el amor contigo ahora—comente en un tono natural, sin desenfocar mi vista del televisor. Ella que estaba recostada en mis piernas volteo a verme riendo.

—Con los años te vuelves más romántico—dijo con sarcasmo, me reí.

—Se hace lo que se puede—musite acariciándole el cabello—, pero lo dije enserio—ella se carcajeo.

—Bueno don caballero, si tanto insistes—se disponía a sentarse cuando decidí decirle.

—Pero con una condición—ella me miro dubitativa.

—No me pondré apodos, ni hare posiciones raras del Kama Sutra ni tampoco usare un disfraz y mucho menos gritare como una loca solo para que los vecinos sepan "quien es el mejor"—trato de imitar mi voz, no pude evitar reírme con fuerza ante tales comentarios.

—No era eso tonta—le respondí sin dejar de reírme—, aunque no suena mal que te pongas a gritar como loca—ella me dio un cojinazo en la cara.

—Ni lo sueñes—me dijo riendo—¿Cuál es tu condición?

—Quiero hacerlo sin protección—dijo seriamente. Su amplia sonrisa se borró en un tris, sus ojos lucían enfadados podía decir que incluso parecía ofendida.

—No—respondió firmemente.

—¿Por qué?—le pregunte con serenidad, ya sabía que eso pasaría.

—Porque es muy riesgoso, puedes enfermarte y…

—No tengo miedo—le interrumpí con decisión.

—No quiero que mueras por mi culpa—susurro mirando al suelo.

—No sería tu culpa, más bien deberías sentirte mal por quererme dejar aquí solito—me miro con tristeza—.. No quiero seguir haciendo el amor contigo interrumpidos por mi buen amigo el condón—se rio tristemente por mi tono infantil de voz.

—Pero…

—Nada—interrumpí de nuevo al mismo tiempo que tome sus manos entre las mías—¿Por qué tenemos que protegernos? ¿Por qué no podemos ser como las demás parejas?—le cuestione tratando de hacer contacto visual.

—Por qué las demás parejas no tienen SIDA—contesto con molestia, tratando inútilmente de quitar mis manos de las de ella.

—Para mi tú no tienes SIDA. Sé que tengo que morir algún día, todos lo terminamos haciendo pero quiero morir contigo. No quiero quedarme solo, quiero amarte al máximo sin desperdiciar un minuto más—ella me miro a los ojos sin convencerse de mis palabras—. Te amo tanto que le he perdido el miedo a ese virus y para mi eres igual que cualquier otra mujer de tu edad.

—Fede ¿Por qué me haces eso?—dijo en un suspiro abrazándome, eso provoco que me tumbara en el sillón.

—No seré feliz después de que mueras. Dime, si se invirtieran los papeles ¿podrías rehacer tu vida? ¿podrías amar a alguien más y pretender que jamás existí?—inquirí seriamente. Lila me miro enfadada.

—Jamás podría hacerlo—musito agachando la mirada enseguida que termino de decir esa oración, por fin entendió mi posición.

—¿Te queda claro?—ella escondió su cara en mi cuello y exhalo con fuerza.

—Sí, pero tengo que preguntarte otra vez para asegurarme—alzo la cabeza y enfoco sus profundos ojos negros en los míos—¿quieres hacer el amor conmigo sin protección?

—Si—respondí sin pensar. Ella me sonrió para darle paso a un profundo beso que culmino en una de las noches más extraordinarias de mi vida. Nunca antes había vivido algo similar. Nuestro amor estuvo plenamente consumado y estaba seguro de que nada ni nadie nos separaría.

Luego de casi trece años de feliz relación, todo empezó a ir en declive. A mediados del año doce, ella enfermo de gripe. Paso cerca de dos meses internada en un hospital. Luego contrajo una infección en el estómago en la que tuvo que estar cinco meses viviendo en el nosocomio. Finalmente de nuevo una gripa la ataco, su sistema inmunológico estaba severamente dañado y sus posibilidades de sobrevivir eran nulas.

El último día empezó como cualquier otro día cuando estaba internada. Las enfermeras entraban a cambiarle el suero y ponerle algunos medicamentos. El doctor pasaba a checar su estado, siempre guardando silencio y negando con la cabeza mientras escribía en su orden todo lo que veía y yo sentado en el sillón que había a lado de su cama sosteniendo su débil mano. Tenía varios días sin estar consciente de lo que le sucedía y yo sabía que en cualquier momento mi niña ya no despertaría.

Esa tarde vino a visitarla David, el tenía poco de haberse enterado de la enfermedad que aquejaba a su prima y decidió ayudarme a cuidar de ella. Luego nos quedamos solos y aproveche para leerle uno de sus libros favoritos. Fue muy difícil hacerlo, con cada palabra que decía se me quebraba la voz, ella no lo noto pues se quedó dormida instantáneamente.

Dos hora más tarde, mientras yo le dejaba un mensaje a mi única hermana, ella despertó:

—Fede—oí un débil susurro. No supe cómo me levante del sillón y me acerque a ella.

—Shh, no hables—le pedí acariciando su cabello—. Aquí estoy a tu lado.

—¿No me dejaras sola?—inquirió mirándome tiernamente.

—No—le sonreí reuniendo toda la fuerza que me quedaba dentro de mí y le di un beso en la frente. Estaba muriendo, mi niña perdía con cada exhalación un poco de vida.

—Estoy muy cansada—susurro. Me senté en la cama, justo a su lado para abrazarla.

—Duerme un poco, aquí me quedare para cuidarte mientras sueñas—le dije con tristeza abrazándola.

—Te amo—musito para después dar una inhalación profunda.

—Yo también te amo—le respondí con una lagrima rodando por mi mejilla. Se quedó callada, vi como sus débiles parpados se hacían pesados y se cerraban.

—Tengo mucho sueño—volvió a susurrar, me reí levemente.

—Duerme, ya has hecho mucho esfuerzo y mereces descansar—se recargo en mi pecho. Trate en vano de no llorar más, así que recargue mi barbilla en su cabeza y dirigí mi mirada hacia el electrocardiograma mientras tarareaba su canción favorita. Poco a poco iban disminuyendo las líneas que marcaban la intensidad de los latidos de su corazón hasta que finalmente cesaron.

Fue un momento que se detuvo en el tiempo. Mis lágrimas saldas recorrían mis mejillas imperiosamente, vi a un par de enfermeras y al medio entrar en la habitación, enseguida el dio la orden de no tratar de mantenerla con vida. Varios años atrás, incluso antes de conocerme había firmado ese documento. Las enfermeras desconectaron los aparatos y me dejaron solo con ella.

Con su último aliento vital, se había llevado el mío. Me dolía hasta el alma, pero sabía que pronto, más pronto de lo que se imaginaban estaría con ella y el dolor cesaría.


	11. El último día

¡Hola!

Aquí les traigo mi cuento favorito y con el cual concluyo esta primera serie de cuentos.

Muchas gracias a los que se pasaron alguna vez por este lugar, leyeron y aun más a los que comentaron, me hicieron muy feliz.

No me despido, pues seguiré publicando Antes del Amanecer y a lo mejor en unos meses regresare con otra serie de cuentos.

¡Gracias por todo! y espero disfruten este cuento, tanto como disfrute escribirlo.

* * *

Dicen que aprendemos del dolor y que las decisiones difíciles de tomar son las que nos traerán la felicidad que tanto buscamos.

Aunque deseé lo contrario, otra vez no había llegado a cenar. Era tan tarde que la comida se había congelado sobre la mesa pero no podía decir que estaba enfadada por que desafortunadamente no era la primera vez que sucedía y amargamente ya me había acostumbrado a ello. Se recostó a mi lado dándome la espalda y casi al instante cayó en un profundo sueño que lo alejaba con cada respiración que daba. El olor a whisky inundo la habitación, era tan fuerte que con solo inhalarlo me embriagaba, pero no tampoco puedo decir que era algo que me sorprendiera.

Siempre me había gustado quedarme dormida observando su sueño, me recordaba a un gran oso de peluche por la dulce y pasible expresión que tenía su rostro olvidándose del resto del mundo, de todos incluso de mí.

Con mucho pesar descubrí que mis mayores temores se habían hecho realidad, sin saberlo Damián había desperdiciado la última oportunidad que nos quedaba para salvar nuestra relación. Con dolor tuve que asimilar que él no podía querer a otra persona que no fuera él y que no importara que hiciera pues él nunca me amaría de la misma forma que yo lo amaba. Jamás había sentido tanto dolor como en ese momento, llore recargada en su firme espalda pero la somnolencia del alcohol no le permitió sentir o escuchar lo que sucedía. Sé que también cometí errores, que debí haberle dicho lo que tanto me molestaba pero también sabía que aunque lo hubiera hecho la situación no habría cambiado, era algo que nos superaba y que si no lo tratábamos en pareja nunca lo solucionaría.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando la hinchazón de mis ojos se confundía con el cansancio inicio aquel final que nunca debió ocurrir:

—¿A qué hora sale tu vuelo?—inquirió desinteresadamente mientras se servía un vaso de zumo de naranja.

—A media noche.

—Mmm—dejo la jarra sobre la mesa con delicadeza—¿Tienes que ir al trabajo?

—No—lo observe y note algo extraño en su rostro, hacía meses que no tenía tanto interés en mí.

—¿Te gustaría pasar el día conmigo? Creo que merecemos un día sin trabajo antes de que vayas de vacaciones—se justificó tomando el vaso de vidrio en sus manos.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —cuestione sorprendida.

—Sí, tengo un pequeño plan—sonrió de lado.

—Pues si es así… me encantaría—sonrió con timidez. No es que me pareciera extraña su proposición, solía recompensarme las noches de abandono con esporádicas salidas a lugares extravagantes, era como si pensara que con ello ya no estaría enfadada con el y la realidad es que nunca lo estuve, si no que estaba muy herida y decepcionada cosas que sin duda no se arreglan con cosas materiales. El odiaba que saliera de viaje estando enfadada y no quería que a mi regreso las cosas siguieran mal entre nosotros; sin embargo el no sabia que no regresaría, que mis vacaciones eran por tiempo indefinido. Había planeado mi partida con varios meses de antelación, buscaba trabajo y departamento esperando no encontrar porque en realidad no quería dejarlo. Sin embargo encontré amabas cosas y acepte porque había sido una gran señal para mí de que necesitaba un cambio, nuevos aires y un nuevo inicio.

Media hora después estábamos subiendo a nuestro auto color rojo por que casualmente era nuestro color favorito. En ningún momento noto que mis cosas en el departamento habían desaparecido y se habían convertido en un exceso de equipaje y que el único rastro que dejaría seria aquellas viejas fotos enmarcadas que decoraban el departamento y aunque quisiera negarlo me hirió que no se diera cuenta.

El camino hacia nuestra primera parada estuvo llena de risas y música. Damián había encontrado en la guantera un disco que grabo para mi años atrás con nuestras canciones favoritas. Aquel detalle toco una fibra muy sensible dentro de mí, no pensé que el aun recordara tantas memorias encerradas en las notas musicales pero no podía dejarme convencer por solo un recuerdo que reavivo.

El primer lugar que visitamos fue mi cafetería favorita Rockland que estaba tapizada de buenos y dulces recuerdos a su lado. Nos sentamos en una de las mesitas del centro y después de ordenar un silencio incomodo se presento, ya no era raro para ambos hacía varios meses que el silencio se había convertido en el protagonista de nuestras vidas. Observe sus grandes manos y me sorprendí al percatarme que por primera vez en mucho tiempo el usaba la alianza a juego que compro unos años atrás cuando formalizamos nuestra relación. Pensé que el con lo despistado que era la había perdido por que una mañana simplemente dejo de usarla, sin mencionar por qué y cuando la busque en el departamento no la encontré. Ese evento me desgarro el alma, era lo único que nos mantenía unidos sin embargo verla en su dedo anular y mirar la mía, me hizo sonreír. Como estaba distraído con su móvil no se dio cuenta que lo estaba observando. No es por que estuviera enamorada de él, pero siempre había sido un hombre muy apuesto y diferente a los demás. Físicamente era muy alto, mucho más alto que el hombre promedio y robusto, sin caer en lo gordo, con ojos pequeños oscuros y nariz perfilada que lo habían verse muy apuesto, pero lo que lo hacía especial era su personalidad; no importaba que día fuera, él siempre tenía un aspecto fresco y despreocupado, adoraba hacer reír a todo aquel que se encontrara a su alrededor y no dejaba de sonreír y divertirse en ningún momento. Por esas razones también era muy despistado y algo olvidadizo sin embargo cuando tenía invitados o conocía nuevas personas él era extremadamente amable y atento con ellas:

—Lo siento, un pequeño mensaje del trabajo—se excuso con una enorme y tonta sonrisa—¿Te gusto venir aquí?

—¡Claro! Este lugar me trae tantos recuerdos—suspire, por un momento pude sentir que volvíamos a tener veintidós años y nuestra una preocupación era estudiar—¿Te acuerda que aquí peleamos por los motes?—enseguida se carcajeo.

—No puedo creer que por algo tan simple pudiéramos formar una revolución ¿Qué de complicado tenia poner dos alias?—me pregunto—. No te costaba nada de trabajo llamarme "cariño".

—Pero siempre me gusto mas llamarte teddy—refute.

—¡No soy un oso! No creo que a ti te gustaría que te llamen jirafa—me reí por lo mosqueado que estaba.

—Está bien, está bien no peleemos por eso otra vez. Nos quedaremos con el cielo y cariño ¿contento?—el asintió y dio un sorbo a su café.

—Me pregunto—cambio el tema—si el dueño del café se acordara de cuando le arrebate el micrófono a su sobrino para cantar esa pegajosa canción que tanto te gustaba—me reí sonoramente al recodar la escena en mi cabeza.

—Creo que es uno de los momentos más bochornosos que he pasado en mi vida—confesé sin dejar de reír—, pensé que llamarían a la policía

—Yo también, creo que apreciaba el que viniéramos a diario y eso fue suerte—sonrió—. No me gustaría tener en mi expediente arresto por "cantar canciones ridículas enfrente de todos."

—Pues debieron haberlo hecho. No pensé que fueras a llevar acabo el reto—suspire—era solo un juego no tenías que asesinar al pobre muchacho y luego dejar sordos a todos con tus notas desafinadas—se carcajeo.

—Sabes que adoro competir, no iba perder por vergüenza—le dio un sorbo a su expreso que tenía media cucharada de azúcar. A diferencia de los que todos pensaban el odiaba las cosas muy azucaradas, prefería los sabores amargos—¿Cómo iba la canción?—apretó fuertemente los labios y desvió su mirada al techo—_"Love me, Love"_—canturreo esperando mi aprobación.

—_"say that you love me"_—termine la frase riendo—¡No puedo creer que la recuerdes! Hasta a mí me da pena reconocer que me gustaba esa canción.

—¿Y crees que a mí no?—inquirió encarando a ceja—, por supuesto que sí, mancha mi reputación pero nunca se me olvidan los momentos embarazoso—él tome otro trago a su bebida al mismo tiempo que recorría el café con la mirada—Mmm—puso la taza sonoramente sobre la mesa—acabo de recordar otra cosa—lo mire curiosa sin dejar de tomar mi moka—en ese tablón—señalo a la pizarra verde que estaba a lado de la puerta de acceso—fue donde encontré tu aviso de la renta de la habitación.

—¿Qué? Siempre pensé que Carlos te había dado los datos para localizarme—dije confundida.

—No, ese idiota no sabía ni quisiera donde vivías. El nunca mención que estuvieras buscando un compañero de departamento—sonrió para sí mismo—. Aquel día ya estaba desesperado por encontrar una habitación disponible porque si no tendría que volver a casa de mis padres y cuando vine aquí me llamo la atención.

—Pues—lo mire impresionada por el relato—fue una gran coincidencia. Yo no pensé en encontrar un compañero tan rápido y no lo necesitaba Tomas había dejado pagada la parte que le tocaba pero pensaba que de esa forma no sufriría de última hora al termino del semestre.

—Tampoco me imagine que mi casero me fuera a correr del edificio por escandaloso—se rio—, pero me alegra que lo haya hecho y que hayas dejado ese aviso—nuestras miradas se encontraron y sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda.

La plática continuo con aquellas memorables tardes escuchando música en vivo, las veces que lavamos platos y limpiamos mesas porque no teníamos suficiente dinero para pagar, las peleas interminables que teníamos porque yo quería comprar pastelillos y el galletas o todos los malos ratos que nos hicimos pasar al darnos celos mutuamente con otras personas.

—Éramos tan infantiles, nunca entendí por qué te portabas tan fastidioso cuando te ponías celoso—inquirí recordando las veces que llego a interrumpir mis citas para retar a mi compañero en turno a unas luchas de manos. Obviamente Damián ganaba y pasaba el resto de la semana alardeando de ello por el departamento hasta sacarme de quicio.

—Porque era la única manera que tenía para llamar tu atención y que vieras lo grandioso que era—se rio tontamente—. Me mosqueaban tus citas, no podía evitar sentir celos del baboso que tenías enfrente porque…porque eres tan bonita que odiaba que otros pudieran mirarte como quería hacerlo—sonreí de lado.

—Gracias cielo—un silencio no tan incómodo se hizo presente, nos permitió terminar los alimentos, pagar y montar el auto. Por varios minutos nos mantuvimos en silencio recorriendo las transitadas calles de la ciudad:

—¿Te acuerdas que paso aquí?—me pregunto señalando una calle del centro, me reí enseguida.

—¡Cómo no voy a recordarlo!—exclame emocionada—. Fue el lugar donde nos tomamos por primera vez de las manos—él se sonrojo. Sé que al igual que a mí, en su cabeza recordó aquel momento. Habíamos estado viviendo juntos como compañeros de departamento por cinco caóticos meses y otro par más saliendo formalmente como pareja. El decidió que era el momento adecuado para tomarnos de la mano, cuando se ponía nervioso tendía a hablar y hablar sin parar, daba tantos rodeos a lo que quería decir que perdías el hilo de la charla. En realidad no recuerdo que era lo que decía pero si el instante en el que sucedió:

—_Y como somos mejor que un par de mejores amigos, creí que sería buena idea que fuéramos honestos ¿estás de acuerdo?_—extendió su mano como lo haces para saludar a un desconocido. Yo lo mire extrañada y respondí el gesto. Él se rio por que la sacudí formalmente, entonces puso su mano sobre la mía y entendí todo, estalle en carcajadas, se sonrojo y comenzó a reír también:

—_¿Querías tomarme de la mano?_—asintió avergonzado—_Pues me parece una buena idea_—entrelace nuestras manos, sentí como su nerviosismo desapareció y casi parecía que nuestro agarre no era el de unos novatos enamorados.

—_¡Qué bueno! Sabes ahora cada que sintamos frio en lugar de usar guantes deberíamos tomarnos de las manos_—me reí tanto que me dolió el estómago.

—Era un idiota—musito riendo—, no debí haber hablado tanto.

—Pero eso es lo más gracioso de todo, bueno también la parte de darme la mano como si fuera una desconocida, nunca lo olvidare.

—Es una pena, no por el recuerdo—recalco—si no por mi idiotez—continuamos escuchando las canciones del disco. En ese momento me peso el presente, pues nos habíamos convertido en un par de desconocidos que tenían que vivir en la misma casa y nos ignorábamos casi como se ignora a un fantasma.

La siguiente parada fue el centro comercial donde decidió tomarme de la mano. Fue un movimiento gentil pero fuerte ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que me había tomado de la mano?, me pregunte mientras caminábamos sin prisa. Desde que habíamos empezado a vivir juntos en el edificio de estudiantes, supe que él no era el clásico chico romántico. Era un ligón de lo peor pero los temas amorosos se le daban bastante mal, por eso no me enfade porque no nos tomáramos de las manos enseguida o que sus abrazos llevaran palmaditas incluidas. Pero en ese preciso instante nuestra reacción iba tan mal que todos esos pequeños gestos habían quedado en el olvido:

—¿Aquí jugábamos a los encantados?—inquirí observando a dos viejos policías platicar frente a los elevadores.

—Si—se rio—, recuerdo al gordito que iba tras de ti y se cayó en las escaleras eléctricas—él se carcajeo.

—Pudimos morir aplastados, pero salimos triunfantes—alzo nuestro agarre al aire para alardear de ese momento y el brillo de nuestras alianzas doradas me cegó. Por un segundo ya no estaba segura de que ese último día fuese una buena idea para terminar:

—¿Cuál fue el centro comercial donde pasamos la noche?—inquirió después de varios minutos caminando y mirando aparadores.

—Mmm fue en Santa Fe—respondí enseguida—, nunca lo olvidare por que la sensación de quedarnos sin dinero a la mitad del viaje fue horrible.

—Éramos estudiantes—intervino—, con nuestras míseras mensualidades hacíamos milagros—asentí.

—Lo sé, creo que éramos especialistas en ser pobres y quedarnos sin dinero—se carcajeo.

—Acabo de recordar el primer auto que tuvimos y nos dejó camino a la montaña.

—¡Esa sí que fue una verdadera desgracia!—exclame alegre—. Pensé que nos quedaríamos ahí toda la vida, ningún auto se quería detener.

—Pero obviamente tienes un gran novio que baila muy bien—me reí al recordar la escena. Llevábamos cerca de cinco horas detenidos, no había una caseta cerca para pedir ayuda y los autos que pasaban nos ignoraban. Entonces a él se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de bailar hasta que un auto se detuviera. Puso una de esas canciones de moda y solo tuvo que bailar una canción porque enseguida dio resultado:

—Si, tienes razón—musite saboreando esas palabras. En los casi siete años que llevábamos saliendo todo el mundo a nuestro alrededor decían que era un gran novio, que había conseguido a un excelente partido y las alabanzas seguían. Las únicas personas que no lo hicieron fueron sus padres, porque incluso los míos adoraban al gran chico.

Seguimos caminando por el centro comercial, recordando las veces que habíamos ido al cine, a la pista de patinaje y a probarnos ropa y perfumes. Me sorprendí de su buena memoria pues muchas de esas cosas pensé que las había olvidado.

Después de un rato volvimos al auto. Observe el reloj, ya pasaban de las tres de la tarde que en cierta forma eso me alivio, el tiempo pasaba muy rápido y era lo mejor.

Fuimos a un parque que estaba dentro de nuestra universidad, justo en medio de las facultades de sociales y ciencias exactas. Como eran vacaciones el lugar estaba casi vacío, así que podíamos pasear tanto como quisiéramos.

Damián reía al rememorar aquella vez que llego con un enorme globo de helio en forma de oso y al momento de dármelo se fue volando y no pude alcanzarlo. Llore como una niñita y ese fue el primer día que me abrazo dulcemente y me dio un beso en la frente. El solía ser muy vergonzoso y no tenía esos gestos en público, pero ese día lo hizo y me sentí bien.

Nos recostamos sobre el pasto, el me atrajo con sus brazos y recargo mi cabeza sobre su pecho lo que me hizo viajar a aquellos días en los que dormíamos alado de nuestra amigos durante los exámenes finales; estábamos tan cansados que nos quedábamos dormidos en cualquier lugar. Cuando abrí los ojos note que él también estaba con os ojos cerrados y su respiración era pausada, pude oler su colonia y me alegre de que no estuviera mezclada con la esencia del whisky que tanto le gustaba beber.

Por primera vez en un largo tiempo, la fuerte esencia dl alcohol no acompañaba nuestro tiempo juntos y eso me gusto:

—Cuando me miras de esa forma, me da un escalofrió—confeso abriendo ligeramente su ojo—como si el tiempo no pasara y siguiera siendo un hormonado—me reí con un tono de tristeza en el fondo.

La plática se tornó a esas memorias universitarias, las fiestas, los amigos y lo diferente que era en ese entonces nuestra vida. De haber sido unos pobres estudiantes universitarios, pasamos a tener el dinero suficiente para vivir una vida tranquila, con todas las comodidades; pero la verdad hubiese preferido quedarme con la anterior, cuando vivamos con lo justo pero al menos era real.

Me conto algunas de sus aventuras con sus amigos y de todas las veces que saco de quicio a sus maestros. De hecho varios de ellos estaban sorprendidos por lo bien que le iba en el trabajo porque lo habían catalogado como un mal estudiante.

Al volver al auto me di cuenta que dos horas más se habían pasado como un segundo durante la estancia en la universidad y el miedo me atrapo. No quería que se terminara todo tan rápido, menos cuando empezaba a sentirme como aquellos primeros días de enamoramiento, pero tampoco podía hacerme ilusiones. La magia se iba a terminar tan pronto como un cuento para niños.

Fuimos a comer a nuestro restaurante favorito, pero hasta antes de que trajeran la comida apenas hablamos. Nos distrajimos con llamadas del trabajo que aunque no teníamos la obligación de atenderlas, las tomamos estábamos evadiendo nuestra realidad:

—Estaba pensando en tu primer día de trabajo—menciono mientras cortaba un delgado trozo de carne.

—El primer día—suspire—, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. No sé cómo le hiciste para levantarte tan temprano y preparar el desayuno—él se rio. Si algo no había cambiado a través de los años era la pereza que le acongojaba todas las mañanas.

—Tu sabes que lo puedo todo—respondió vanidosamente—y quería sorprenderte.

—Pues lo hiciste, no olvido que esperaste hasta que me asome por la ventana de mi oficina para hacerte saber que todo estaba bien. Fue un gran detalle lo del cartel—sonrió de lado.

—Tenía una letra horrible, pensé que no lo entenderías. No recuerdo cual fue la frase exacta que escribí—jugueteo con su cuchillo—¿Fue "animo, tu puedes" ó _"da lo mejor de ti cielo"_?

—Da lo mejor de ti, sin duda fue el detalle que culmino con un gran día—tome un trago de agua mineral, se me había secado la boca al recordar de aquel momento que marcaría mi existencia—¿Te acuerdas de mi mala suerte en ese catorce de febrero?

—Si, como voy a olvidarlo. Nunca te había visto tan mosqueada—me reí tímidamente.

—Es que no comprendo como tantas cosas más pudieron pasarme en un solo día. Para empezar no sonó el despertador, cuando salía de una junta un auto me empapo de agua, mi vestido para la cena fue encogido en la tintorería, el pastel que trate de hornear se quemó y el reloj que te compre lo perdí—musite triste por ese recuerdo. El poso su mano izquierda sobre la mía para reconfortarme.

—Pero para mí fue un buen día, la carta que escribiste me encanto. De hecho—saco su cartera y me la mostro—siempre la llevo conmigo—. Estaba sorprendida ante esa confesión. Había buscado esa carta como desesperada por toda la casa y jamás la encontré, imagine que la había tirado o perdido, no que la conservaría.

El resto de la comida continuamos charlando de todos los catorce de febrero, aniversario y esas fechas importantes que pasamos juntos y nos habíamos divertido como nunca.

Me sorprendía por la forma en que aquellos malos momentos se habían convertido en recuerdos chuscos que nos hacían reír. De alguna forma aun podía ver cuán enamorados estábamos en ese momento y no podía evitar preguntarme que fue lo que había pasado con esos jóvenes.

Salimos del restaurante y como estábamos cerca del centro de la ciudad, decidimos tomar dar un paseo:

—En esta calle—mencione después de dar unos pasos guiada por su fuerte agarre—fue donde decidiste informar a todos que estábamos saliendo—se sonrojo.

—Me sorprende el tamaño de mi idiotez ¿te avergoncé?—inquirió tratando de no sonrojarse más, pero le resultó imposible.

—Si, por supuesto. No querías tomarme de la mano, ni darme un beso en la mejilla pero si querías decirle a todo el mundo que era tu novia. Nunca olvidare tus frases:"_Oiga señora, esta es mi novia ¿a que es guapísima? "_ "_ Hey! Niños ya vieron somos novios" "Abuelo, denos su bendición es mi chica"_, ni si quiera nos conocían y tú les hablabas para decirles que salíamos—me reí, él se alzó de hombros aún más apenado.

—No podía ocultar mi felicidad, quería compartirla con todos.

—Además, como primer regalo me diste un bonsái—nos reímos juntos—¿Qué duro? ¿Una semana?

—En realidad tres días, al cuarto se secó.

—Nadie me había dado un regalo como ese o un cojín con tu cara impresa para que no te extrañara. ¡Por favor! Dormías en la habitación de al lado.

—Soy experto en dar los mejores regalos, inolvidables—comento con autosuficiencia, pero volvimos a reír.

Cuando la ciudad se oscureció, volvimos al auto con dolor de estómago por la cantidad de memorias graciosas que podíamos recordar.

Nuestra penúltima visita fue a nuestro viejo vecindario, aquel en el que vivimos durante todas nuestra estancia en la universidad. El casero seguía siendo el mismo y nos permitió ingresar a nuestro departamento y darle un vistazo. Tan solo al dar un paso dentro, una ventisca llena de nostalgia me abrumo. Aunque estaba vacío, podía ver claramente donde solía estar nuestro sillón, el par de osos blancos gigantes de peluche que me compro, las fotografías y posters que colgamos en las paredes, la pequeña mesa, la cocina y el refrigerador que siempre estaba lleno de jugos; la ventana que no se podía abrir y la puerta de la tercera habitación que nunca se ocupó por que la manija se caía y no podía abrirse. Solíamos encerrar al otro en ese lugar, cuando estaba enfadado para no pelear. Podía verme recostada en el suelo rodeada de mis colores, dibujos y él a mi lado con su laptop trabajando en sus problemas matemáticos. Escuchaba nuestras risas al encontrar el departamento inundado por que la bomba del lavabo se rompió y nuestros gritos por que él nunca quería ayudarme a hacer el aseo.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir alguna palabra, de hecho cada uno dio su propio recorrido dentro del departamento. Entrar a mi antigua habitación, que se veía aún más pequeña que antes me lleno los ojos de lágrimas. ¿Cuántas noches no dibuje corazones con su nombre mientras el dormía en la habitación de junto? ¿Cuántas noches no me encerré enfadada por que no había contestado el teléfono en toda la noche y estaba preocupada? En mi memoria aparecieron aquellas noches de insomnio que el velo, las veces que cuido de mí porque estaba enferma o recibía malas noticias. Ese lugar tan pequeño había visto el inicio de nuestro romance y sin haberlo premeditado estaba viendo el final:

—Estas muy sensible—susurro a mi oído, abrazándome por detrás, lo que provoco que tuviera más lágrimas en mis ojos.

—Un poco—me estrecho aún más fuerte. ¿Por qué no se daba cuenta?, me cuestione con melancolía. Después de unos minutos, salimos de ahí y caminamos por el vecindario hasta llegar a una tienda de dulces:

—Tu pensaste que olvide el primer cumpleaños que pasamos juntos ¿no es así?—me pregunto cuando salíamos de la tienda con varios paquetes de chocolates y gomitas.

—Sí, me había ido a casa y no recibí ni un mensaje de tu parte. Cuando llegue el casero me dijo que no habías estado ahí todo el fin de semana, estaba muy desilusionada—él se comió un trozo de chocolate.

—Fue todo planeado, quería darte una sorpresa—me ofreció de su chocolate y por un momento nos detuvimos. Inhale profundo para que no cayera alguna lagrima, le di un mordisco a la barra, era experto en dar besos indirectos y me sonrojaba con esos gestos.

—Lo hiciste—dije después de tragar—, no sabía que tocabas la guitarra y que podías cocinar.

—Estoy satisfecho con ello—seguimos caminado, observando la calle mientras en silencio recordaba todos mis cumpleaños. Los primeros cuatro se esforzó tanto por impresionarme y los últimos se habían convertido en una simple cena en un restaurante y luego Damián desaparecía con una botella de alcohol a su lado, sin si quiera avisarme si volvería pronto a casa:

—Aquí fue donde me besaste por primera vez—mencione en un susurro que pensé era imperceptible cuando estábamos cruzando un paso peatonal.

—¡Es cierto!—exclamo asustándome—. Te bese en medio de una calle ¿Qué estaba pensando?

—No lo sé—me alce de hombros—, tampoco lo esperaba.

Aquel día habíamos peleado por que Damián había salido la noche anterior con sus amigos y había olvidado llevar sus llaves, así que toco la puerta del departamento como desquiciado hasta que me despertó. Estaba muy enojada, pues solamente éramos compañeros de departamento y me trataba como su ama de llaves. Para redimirse me acompaño a hacer la despensa, pero estuvimos discutiendo todo el camino y al final ya no le hablaba. El odiaba que lo ignoraban, así que apenas se puso el rojo en el semáforo, di unos pasos y el me siguió:

—¡_No me ignores! ¡No puedo con esto!_—grito, lo que hizo que me detuviera aún más mosqueada.

—_¿Con que?_—él se acercó a mí.

—_Me gustas muchísimo_—y cuando apenas procesaba sus palabras en mi mente, me dio un beso. Fue corto pero profundo, como una descarga eléctrica.

—_¡Vamos tortolos! ¡Muévanse del camino!_—vocifero un conducto mientras otros tocaban ferozmente sus bocinas. Había quedado tan atontada que él tuvo que darme un leve empujoncito para llegar al otro lado de la calle.

—Era un pelmazo en eso de las relaciones, no sabía cómo decirlo que sentía. Antes de ti no había tenido ninguna relación que valiera la pena ni en la que me hubiera enamorado con tanta pasión—me confeso caminando hacia el auto. No respondí, no quería decirle que yo tampoco la había tenido y por eso lo amaba tanto.

Volvimos a nuestro departamento del otro lado de la ciudad, faltaban un poco más de tres horas para que me fuera y más que nunca necesitaba reunir toda la fuerza que me faltaba para no decaer. No sé si había sido buena o mala suerte, pero nos informaron que había mantenimiento eléctrico por lo que no tendríamos luz en toda la directamente a nuestra habitación, pues tenía un enorme ventanal que permitía la entrada de la luz de la calle y el decidió poner música de su móvil:

—¡Compre osos de goma!—exclamo brincando cual niño en la cama, me reí.

—Son los culpables de que estemos juntos—dije acercándome a la bolsa para tomarlos.

—¿Cuál fue la primera impresión que tuviste de mí?—mastique algunos ositos mientras pensaba la respuesta.

—Que parecías un oso—él se quedó en silencio meditando mi respuesta.

—¿De verdad?

—Si—él se recostó a mi lado, pensando en ese viejo momento.

La noche que conocí a Damián, fue irónicamente en una fiesta de la universidad y habíamos asistido con amigos diferentes. Había tanta gente en la casa de ese compañero de la facultad que llego un punto en el que me presentaban a tanta gente que olvida los hombres y los rostros de todos. Sin embargo, cuando dirigí mi vista a la vista a la masa de gente de bailaba, lo vi. Destacaba por su físico, aunque lo que más me llamo la atención era el aura que su personalidad emanaba. El lucia tan fresco y despreocupado que casi lo envidaba, por momentos había deseado olvidarme de mis problemas y vivir sin preocupaciones, pero nunca pude hacerlo. Lo mire bailar y rodearse de chicas por tanto tiempo que mis ojos se secaron, Damián no se dio cuenta de ello.

Fue gracias a una serie de canciones románticas, que nos conocimos. Él se acercó a hablar conmigo porque tampoco tenía pareja y hablamos por horas, hasta que terminamos en el jardín alejándonos del bullicio:

—_Mucho mejor_—inhalo profundo y se rio—._ Adoro esta cerveza_—me mostro su botella.

—_Es buena_—asentí con la cabeza. Me estaba sintiendo un poco tonta y con hambre, así que busque en mi bolsa mis infalibles gomitas en forma de oso que adoraba.

—_¿Qué tienes ahí?_—inquirió curioso.

—_¿Eh? Nada, nada_—musite avergonzada. Pensé que sería muy infantil sacar mis dulces, le daría un ataque de risa y no quería arruinar el momento.

—_¡Oh! Pensé que traerías algo de comer, tengo mucha hambre_—un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo—._Mataría por comer unas gomitas de osos en este instante_—abrí los ojos sorprendida—. _Puedes reírte, a todo el mundo le da risa que me gusten tanto las gomitas de ositos_—pero no me reí.

—_A mí también me gustan_—el bufo.

—_No tienes que fingir que te…_—y le mostré la bolsa que contenía varias docenas de ositos. Ambos estábamos tan sorprendidos por aquella coincidencia y alegres a la vez. Sin embargo, esa fiesta solo sería el primer paso porque realmente no volvimos a charlar hasta que encontró en el tablero del café mi aviso de hospedaje.

—Supongo que va conmigo—menciono después de analizarlo.

—¿Y tú que pensaste de mí?

—¿Ya no te acuerdas? Tú eres la de la buena memoria—me reí.

—¡Oh vamos! Se honesto…

—Nunca me crees—refunfuño con la voz fingida—. Pues pensé que eras muy bonita y que nunca saldrías con un tipo como yo…

—No te creo—me cruce de brazos.

—¿Ves? , pero tienes que creerlo porque es la gran razón por la que no te pedí tu teléfono o tu dirección al despedirnos en la fiesta—se justificó. Volví a recordar y sentí un sabor amargo en la lengua al darme cuenta de que lo que decía era verdad. Había salido muy enfadada de la fiesta por que Damián no me pidió mi número y por qué mi timidez había ganado por lo que yo tampoco se lo pedí.

—Ahora entiendo—suspire.

—¿Tu guardaste nuestras primeras alianzas?—pregunto cambiando abruptamente de tema.

—No, las echamos al mar—respondí recordando aquel momento en un acantilado cuando prometimos estar juntos todo el tiempo que nos quedara de vida.

—Ya recuerdo—musito en un susurro—. Cuando las compre no tenía mucho dinero, pero prometí que en cuanto tuviera el dinero suficiente las reemplazaría por unas bonitas—toque la sortija con mi mano derecha. Aunque a él no le importaran, para mi ese par de anillos habían sido muy importantes.

—Cumpliste tu promesa—susurre con dificultad. Damián hablo de aquellos días en los que trato de ponerse en forma, tener una dieta y hacer ejercicio. Salimos todos los días a correr y las primeras semanas él se agotaba muy rápido y hacia berrinche por comer solo verduras, pero cuando empezó a ver los resultados no le costó tanto trabajo. Adoraba esas sesiones de ejercicio juntos, eran muy divertidas pero en la actualidad cada quien iba al gimnasio a la hora que querí también de cuando conocimos a nuestros padres. Para Damián fue una gran sorpresa, pues mis padres habían ido de visita al departamento cuando ninguno de nosotros lo esperaba. El trato de dar lo mejor de sí para impresionarlos y al final lo logro. Mis padres se encariñaron con el rápidamente y nos dieron sus bendiciones para seguir saliendo. En cambio los papas de Damián fueron diferentes. Me preguntaron varias veces si estaba realmente segura de querer vivir con su hijo pues era un muchacho desobediente y despistado. A diferencia de los demás padres que había conocido, ellos aceptaban bastante bien los defectos de su hijo y eran muy sinceros. Por supuesto, en aquel momento les asegure que quería estar con Damián porque lo ama por todos y cada uno de sus defectos.

El pesado silencio se hizo presente lo que permitió que el sonido de la música se escuchara y sin esperar, la canción que marco nuestra historia sono:

—La boda de Carlos—dijimos al mismo tiempo. Cuando teníamos dos años saliendo, Carlos nos invitó a su boda y era el primer evento formal al que asistíamos como pareja. Nos habíamos divertido tanto en la fiesta que bailamos hasta que finalmente el euro dance se transformó en música romántica. Nos habíamos quedado sin movernos cuando escuchamos las primeras notas de _"Fields of gold"_interpretada por Sting, rememorando el día en que nos conocimos. No habíamos dejado de bailar en aquella fiesta solo porque no tuviéramos pareja, sino porque odiábamos la música romántica porque nos recordaba los solos que estábamos. Pero en esa ocasión era diferente, ya no estábamos solos, nos teníamos el uno al otro y bailamos esa canción por esas razones:

—Sandra—susurro.

—¿Si?

—¿Quieres bailar?—me pregunto con un tono firme de voz.

—Si—respondí enseguida. Él se levantó primero de la cama y me ayudo a ponerme de pie. Casi al instante comenzamos a bailar al ritmo acompasado de la canción, puso mis manos alrededor de su cuello y sus manos se situaron alrededor de mi cintura. La intimidad de la habitación y la noche nos brindó nos dio cierta confianza que hace tiempo se había esfumado. Recosté mi cabeza sobre su pecho y deje que su cuerpo me guiara, de nuevo mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. A pesar de todo, lo iba a echar tanto de menos, pero era lo mejor para nosotros.A mí nunca me habían gustado tanto las fiestas y los bares como a él. Me gustaba tomar en ciertas ocasiones pero no hasta perder la conciencia, como pasa siempre con Damián. Nunca me molesto que el saliera de fiesta, al menos no al principio. Sin embargo todos teníamos que madurar en algún momento y el de él jamás llego. Cuando nos mudamos al nuevo departamento, todo se hizo más evidente pues esta vez ya dormíamos en la misma cama. Note su ausencia y su presencia estaba marcada por un fuerte olor a alcohol. Al principio no llegaba a casa una vez al mes, luego una vez cada dos semanas y eso se convirtió a solo llegar cuatro días a la semana. ¿Dónde estaba? No lo sé, por un tiempo pensé que me engañaba, pero no lo comprobé; entonces me preocupaba aún más su paradero. Era muy cruel para mi pensarlo, sin embargo muchas veces desee que estuviera con otra mujer en algún hotel que en la calle ahogado en alcohol o manejando pues podría matarse. Ya no nos veíamos y a él no parecía importarle, para Damián me había convertido en otro accesorio de su departamento de soltero y eso me hirió. Prefería que el fuera libre a seguir viviendo esa tortura todas las noches.

La canción termino, aun cuando yo no quería soltarme de su cuello y creo que él se dio cuenta, pues subió sus manos hasta mi cara para poder enfocar sus ojos en los míos. No sé si era por la poca luz que había en la habitación, pero su rostro había cambiado radicalmente. Lo que nunca había visto estaba sucediendo, su cara estaba llena de angustia, sus ojos reflejaban desesperación y tristeza: Sentía su respiración pausa en mis labios, aquellos a los que echaba tanto de menos. Cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por el suave tacto de sus manos sobre mi rostro. El primer contacto de nuestros labios fue tan tímido como el de dos inexpertos adolescentes tratando de dar su primer beso, pero el segundo fue intenso propagando un extraño calor por mi frio cuerpo. Había olvidado lo adictivos que pueden ser los besos de la persona que amas, habían pasado varios meses sin que él hubiese intentado acercarse a mí. Mientras sentía sus manos guiarme hacia nuestra cama, recordé la primera vez que habíamos estado juntos. A diferencia de lo que muchos pensaban, nosotros habíamos tardados muchos meses en dar ese paso a pesar de que vivíamos juntos, cada uno tenía su propia recamara y eran espacios sagrados que solo en ocasiones especiales podíamos invadir. Pero en aquella ocasión la que había sido mi antigua habitación universitaria había sido la espectadora de ese íntimo y significativo momento. Esta vez no tenía miedo ni nerviosismo, no había toques inexpertos, ni movimientos rígidos y temerosos, pero se sentía como si fuera la primera vez que nuestra piel se encontraba. Y me perdí en su aroma y sus dulces caricias. ¿Las últimas veces siempre serían tan memorables como la de nosotros? , me cuestione sin dejar de responder a sus besos y a las palabras que susurraba en mis oídos.

Extrañaba aquel contacto, porque aunque no quisiera admitirlo era quizás el único momento en el que me sentía cien por ciento correspondida.

Para cuando salí de mi trance, me di cuenta que me tenía fuertemente abrazada y una ligera sabana cubría la desnudez de nuestros cuerpos:

—Te he hecho daño—susurro después de varios minutos de silencio en los que tratábamos de recuperar el aliento. Las yemas de sus dedos rozaban mi brazo en un acompasado vaivén—, lo lamento tanto—no dije ni una sola palabra, los latidos de su corazón podían contestar por mí—¿Podre algún día resarcir el daño?—inquirió, pero no volví a dar respuesta. Mi mente estaba sumergida en una piscina de dolor donde todos mis pensamientos me llevaban a la vida que no quería vivir.

—¿Me engañaste? —pregunte luego de un largo silencio en el que él se dedicó a darme tímidos besos por el rostro. Se detuvo de pronto y sentí como el cálido ambiente que teníamos se congelo. Me estrujo aún más fuerte, como si con eso impidiera mi partida.

—Si—fue un susurro pero se sintió como si hubiese sido un grito a todo pulmón. Esta vez mis ojos no se llenaron de lágrimas, era algo que en el fondo me esperaba—-. Fue un estúpido desliz—me explico con amargura—, ni si quiera recuerdo como se llamaba.

—¿Fue hace poco?

—No—negó enseguida con seguridad—, fue hace mucho tiempo.

—Está bien—suspire profundo.

—Traicione tu confianza—escuche el arrepentimiento su voz—, nunca debí haberlo hecho…pero hay muchas veces en las que el alcohol me controla.

—Lo se.

—Siento no haber sido lo suficiente…

—Lo fuiste, no estaríamos aquí si no fuera así—el me dio un beso en la mejilla que se sintió como un centenar de agujas.

—Cambiare Sandra, no quiero seguir siendo esa persona tan inmadura, tu mereces un hombre mejor—mi celular interrumpio sus palabras, la alarma que había puesto para no olvidar mi vuelo evito que dijera algo que yo no quería escuchar. Tenía muchas cosas que decirle, pero no pude hacerlo pensé que me quebraría.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estábamos en la sala de espera del aeropuerto. Aquella expresión de angustia aun no desaparecía de su rostro y aunque sostenía mi mano con fuerza, su vista estaba enfocada en nuestros relucientes anillos:

—¿Cuánto más esperaras para decírmelo?—pregunto con profundidad—. Me estas dejando ¿no es así?—un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, no esperaba que él lo dijera o que se hubiese dado cuenta.

—Yo…yo—balbucee nerviosa—¿co-como…

—Tengo un par de semanas sospechándolo. Los días que llegue del gimnasio me dieron varias notificaciones de empresas de marketing, costos de departamentos que yo no pedí, pero ayer confirme mis sospechas al llegar al departamento pues se notaba diferente, vacío y llevabas ocho maletas de viaje—acaricio mi mano con delicadeza como si tratara de reconfortarme—. No soy tan idiota después de todo—bufo con melancolía—. Hoy trate de salvar un poco lo que sentíamos, porque me di cuenta de que no concibo mi vida sin ti y me arrepiento tanto de todo el tiempo que desperdicie en fiestas que solo te hicieron daño. Pero no lo logre ¿o sí? —me miro con un pequeño halo de esperanza.

—Quería una despedida que no fuera tan dolorosa, una buena despedida—observe por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo sus ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Ya no me quieres como solías hacerlo y yo—respire profundo, pues me estaba rompiendo el corazón—, necesito aprender a vivir sin ti como lo hiciste tú.

—¡No!—exclamo enfadado—Nunca lo he hecho...

—Lo hiciste—le interrumpí de la misma forma—, lo hiciste todas las noches que olvidaste llamarme para decirme como estarías. Lo hiciste cuando perdiste el conocimiento bebiendo esas grandes cantidades de alcohol y gastándote el dinero, mientras yo no podía dormir por que tenía que rezar para que no te pasara nada y regresaras con bien a casa. ¿Pensaste que estaba contenta por haberme convertido en un fantasma para ti? Olvidaste que existía, que prometimos cuidarnos y nunca dejarnos solos.

—Lo se—suspiro profundo y agacho la mirada—. Créeme que para mí esto no ha sido nada fácil, quería dejar todo pero tuve las agallas—nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, no era el plan armar una gran escena dentro del aeropuerto, menos cuando la decisión ya estaba tomada y no daría un paso atrás.

—Necesito tiempo para curar mis heridas, necesito un lugar que no esté plagado de tus memorias—mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Odiaba hacerlo sufrir pero tampoco quería seguir haciéndome daño.

—Te daré todo el tiempo que necesites, te prome…

—No lo hagas—le implore—, basta con este par de alianzas para recordar el amor que un día sentimos. Nunca dejare de amarte—una lagrima corrió por mi mejilla y enseguida la limpio con el dorso de su mano.

—Tampoco lo hare—nos miramos a los ojos, resultaba tan doloroso decir adiós pero era lo mejor para ambos. Si nuestros destinos marcaban que debíamos de estar juntos, inevitablemente se volverían a encontrar.

_"El vuelo con destino a Santiago de Chile, está a punto de partir por el hangar cuatro" _

—Tengo que irme—me puse de pie sin soltar su mano. Con un poco de tambaleo se paró a mi lado.

—Cuida de ti Sandra, llámame si me necesitas. Espero que te vaya muy bien y encuentres la felicidad que mereces—me pidió acomodando mi abrigo.

—Tú también Damián—susurre con dificultad.

—¿Puedo pedir una cosa más?—me pregunto con los ojos vidriosos.

—Sí.

—¿Podrías acordarte de mí de vez en cuando? De aquel chico tonto que solía besarte en los cambios de semáforo—me reí y otra lagrima cayo por mi mejilla.

—Siempre, cuídate mucho Damián y gracias por haberme hecho tan feliz—me abrazo con fuerza, como si quisiera que nos fundiéramos en uno solo y luego me dio un beso largo que me hizo saber que no me equivoque en mi decisió és me separe de él, soltar su mano fue una de las cosas más difíciles que tuve que hacer, pero no había marcha atrás. Tome mi maleta de mano y camine hacia la puerta cuatro tratando de recordar cual era la canción que sonaba mientras comíamos ositos de goma, porque sé que a ambos nos gustaba mucho y la cantamos a todo pulmón. Entonces empecé a tararear la parte que se quedó grabada en mi memoria, sin dejar de pensar en todo lo que habíamos vivido:

—_"Lessons in love, when will you ever learn? Lessons in love, when there's nowhere left to turn. Lessons in love, don't let your spirit burn. Lessons in love,"_—me detuve y voltee hacia donde él estaba y sin dejar de cantar leí en sus labios, lo que yo estaba tarareando:

—_"I'll wait 'till you return." _


End file.
